Beth's Plight
by Brunchfordinner
Summary: This story takes place in the future, when Beth is fourteen and lives with Shelby. She has not been told that Shelby is not her birth parent. When Quinn comes back into the picture a tough decision must be made. Should we tell her? Or is she too young? Innocent Beth has no idea and when the truth comes out...how will she react?
1. Chapter 1

Another knee was jabbing into the back of my seat, sending another stab pain into my lower back. I hate riding the bus. I'd rather walk two miles than ride on an American Public school bus to get home. If it had not rained today I could have walked home. The deal that I made with my mom was that I could walk home every day…except the days when it rained, snowed, or just generally had weather problems. I turned the volume on my iPod up louder. I'd rather have the thick base of Queen's 'We Will Rock You' banging in my ears then all these teens screaming.

My name is Beth, Beth Corcoran, daughter of famous Broadway actress Shelby Corcoran. I'm fourteen years old and have blonde hair, brown eyes. You're probably thinking "Oh, she must be really popular." Well, I'm not, not really. I'm popular among my friends and I guess everybody knows my name. You could call me…introverted. I mean, I'd rather be playing video games by myself, or reading, and then be at a party. You could say I'm quiet.

My best friend name is Anne. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She is quite similar to me in a sense. She has two sisters and a brother. Having only one sister myself, I always feel a bit overwhelmed going to Anne's house, with all of her sister crying, or having their friends over and THEM crying. Usually we hang out at my place or at my other best friend/boyfriend Bradley's house. My sister Rachael is a singer and actress on Broadway. It's usually very quiet around my house. Elizabeth's sisters are name Gigi and Laura. Her older brother's named Nick. He is sixteen so we can always bribe him to drive us places.

My dad left when I was young. He now lives in California and owns his own pool cleaning business. What I always thought strange was that, like, none of my family members look like me. My mom, Rachael, and my dad all have dark hair. Same thing with my grandparents and aunts and uncles. I have always sort off, well, stood out in the family portraits.

The bus arrived at my stop. I grabbed my blue and purple backpack and rushed off, being slightly pushed by everyone behind me. After walking the few steps away from the bus stop and through my front door I was greeted by an empty house. My mom was probably still at work. I kicked off my shoes and lugged off my backpack. Grabbing an orange from the fridge I ran up the stairs to my bedroom. I changed into more comfortable clothes: A short tank top and some owl pajamas.

I played Skyrim until around 5:00 when I heard the door opening.

"Beth! I'm home!"

My mom just came home from work I guess. I paused my game I went down stairs. I started taking items from the shopping, she did before she came home, and put them away.

"How was work, mom?"

"It was good Beth, how was school?"

I could hear and edginess in her voice when she talked and she seemed distracted.

"It was fun. Well…except for when I had to ride the bus home. Other than that it was fine I guess."

After I finished helping my mom put the groceries away I ran back upstairs to continue my game. My cell phone buzzed. It was a text message from my boyfriend/one of my best friends Bradley.

BJordan4u: Hey Beth, what's up?

GamergirlBeth: Nothing much. U?

BJordan4u: Want to come over tomorrow? My parents will be out of town.

GamergirlBeth: Sure. After school?

BJordn4u: Yep

GamergirlBeth: Ok.

BJordan4u: What did you get on that test for Ms. Fiabani?

GamergirlBeth: A

BJordan4u: Course you did. You're so smart!

GamergirlBeth: Lol. I know.

Bradley and I chatted for a bit more after that, until my mom called me for dinner. I walked downstairs and looked at the steaming mashed potatoes and meat loaf that my mom had set down on the table. I sat down and scooped some mashed potatoes on to my plate, with green beans on the side. My mouth watered as I ate. My mom and I talked about you know, general things like how school was going, weather, celebrities. I was about to eat my last green bean when there was a knock on the door.

I look to my mom. "Want me to get it?"

Her eyes look all around nervously. "No, I'll get it," she says, rushed.

She stood up and walked to the door. I watched her, still sitting down, wondering if anything is wrong. My mom looks through the eye hole then sighs. She took a deep breath, and then opens the door.

"Quinn."

"Hi, Shelby."


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thank you to StBerryLover24 for being my first follower. This is my first fanfiction so I am still 'learning the ropes.' **

"Hi, Shelby."

In the doorway was a woman, quite tall and pretty. She had blond hair, and green eyes. Looking at her I furrowed my brow. I felt like I had seen her before, something about her is vaguely familiar in my mind.

"Beth," my mom called me, "come and meet an old…friend." She spoke with a pause before she said

'friend'. I sensed that there was a history between Quinn and my mother. I walked over to the door and extended my hand towards Quinn. "Hey, I'm Beth. How are you?"

Quinn looked at me with her green eyes filled with wonder and her mouth slightly open. Her eyes shook as she looked at me. Why isn't she shaking my hand? I raised my eyebrows and looked up at her. Quinn seemed to snap out of whatever 'trance' she was in and grasped her hand. Her hand was soft, and warm. She seemed to hold my hand a bit too long. I was getting quite nervous now. Why did this woman express such an interest in me?

"Okay," I said awkwardly, "I'm…gonna go…now." I used my hand and motioned in the direction where my bedroom was. My mother, sensing my discomfort, let's me go.

That was weird.

It was around 8:30 when Quinn came into my room. After I had retreated to my bedroom, Mom and Quinn spent that time talking in the living room in hushed voices. I was in the middle of Assassins Creed III when there was a knock on my door. I had my headphones volume up pretty loud so I didn't hear it. The door was quietly opened and Quinn popped her head around the door.

"Beth…"

I jumped at the new face entering my room. Desynchronized. Shit. I banged my head against the headboard in frustration and raise my eyebrows.

"Yes?" My voice had a hint of frustration in it.

Quinn's questioning green eyes looked into my brown ones. I raised my right eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

"Beth," Quinn responded, "I'm one of Shelby's old…friends. You could say that I and she have quite a history together. I was thinking that we could get to know each other better. I just moved back to Lima and I'll most likely be spending a lot of time here."

"Okay, cool." I responded. What was I supposed to say?

Quinn asked me lots of questions, such as "Was I ever considering becoming a cheerleader?" "Can you sing?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" and "Is Shelby a good mother?" To this last question I didn't know what to say. I just blurted out the answer-

"Well, yeah, she's-she's alright, I guess, yeah…yeah."

Later that evening:

BJordan4u: Hey, B

GamergirlBeth: Yo. My mom's going out of town tomorrow too. She going with this lady called Quinn Fabray somewhere, I don't know. But the point is she's going to be gone and I told her I was going to Anne's house for a sleepover.

BJordan4u: Great! Huh, Fabray. That name sounds familiar.

GamergirlBeth: Ikr.

BJordan4u: Maybe I'll do some research on her. That's name sounds so familiar.

GamergirlBeth: Omg don't do that, that's really creepy.

BJordan4u: Lol.

GamergirlBeth: Go ahead if you want. I don't care.

I woke up on Friday feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. I was still dark outside, being only five am. I got up and threw on my jeans and Converse, then put on a light purple blouse and. I looked alright, I guess.

I'm in eighth grade and school was drawing to a close with only a few weeks left. The teachers plan out this 'orientation' thing where we go to the high school to see what it is like, interesting clubs, and to get the 'feel' of things. The closest high school (and well, only high school in Lima,) is William McKinley. Most people in Lima have gone to that school so everybody in Lima can remember if somebody else was mean to them in high school, or who was most popular. You get my drift.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, here is another chapter. I am bringing back some of the old characters such as Sue, and eventually Mr Schuester. Also I drew the picture of the girl who is on the 'cover'. Please leave a review and a follow :)**

As our big yellow school bus pulled up to the entrance, I could hear all the teenagers yelling, and talking behind those big doors.

"I can't understand why they make us do this," Anne said to me, "it's like when you have dog litters and people come to see who is going to be the new show dog. Understand what I mean?"

I nodded my head.

"They're trying to pick out who's going to be the next Ms. Popular. Before we even arrive at high school we get judged," Anne continued, "I'm so nervous, Jesus. Are you going to try out for the Cheerios?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Frankly, I don't care whether I'm popular or not. I don't think I'm cut out for the most popular girl in school. I'm too shy."

After Anne and I walked off the bus we were joined by Bradley and some of his mates, Franc, Darien, and Nate who were on a different bus. Bradley greeted me with a quick friendly hug and then Anne with a high five.

"When we, you know, get to high school, right-"

Bradley was cut off by Anne murmuring, jokingly. "IF you get to high school-"

I laughed at Anne's sarcasm. Bradley smiled then said:

"Shut up, Anne. Anyway, WHEN we get to high school my bro's and I are going to try out for the football team. You should try out for the Cheerios, Beth. I mean, you have the body for it."

I raised my right eyebrow and smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

We all we interrupted by the sharp "Wheeeeet" of Mr. Lod's whistle then his booming voice, "Alright children, line up we are about to head inside."

The crowed of students murmured as we got into a somewhat linier formation.

Mr. Lod continued with the rules. "You guys will walk around the school but beware there are double the teachers so NO LOLLYGAGGING. You can visit the cafeteria, library, gym, field and any of the classrooms you wish. Mind there is still classes going on so DO NOT CAUSE A DISTERBANCE."

We poured in through the doors. Bradley and his pals ran ahead while Anne and I walked as slowly as we could until Ms. Stone yelled at us to stop being turtles.

I took a deep breath and sighed as we entered the building. There were red and white hallways that seemed to go on forever.

"Right," Anne said as she let out a sigh, "where should we go first?"

To be honest, I didn't really want to go anywhere. Then I remembered Bradley and that Quinn Fabray. They both said I should try cheerleading. Well, no harm in checking out the gym.

"Anne," I tapped her on the shoulder, "Let's go check out the gym."

Anne raised her eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Well, yah, sure. You have any other ideas?"

"No, but-"

"Great," I interrupted her, "Let's go."

Beth and I trailed behind a group of classmates. I assumed that they were heading to the cheerleading room, since they were those types of girls who were really girly and slutty, whose main goal in life was to be prom queen. Everyone knows people like that.

As we were walking I remembered something, "Oh yeah, Anne, have you heard of anyone named Fabray? She is like, one of my mom's old friends or something, and she's been hanging around and stuff. My mom is going out of town, right, so are Bradley's parents, so do you want to come hang out with us this afternoon?"

"Yeah, sure I'll come." Anne responded, "My mom knows somebody named Quinn. When she was on the Cheerios, Quinn was the head cheerleader but then something happened and she got kicked off. I don't know what though. I was looking through some of my mom's old Thunderclaps yesterday. I don't know anything else about her though."

"Oh."

Anne and I walked on for a bit. I don't think they people we were following know where they were going but eventually arrived at the cheerleading office. We all squeezed into the office, in front of a tall woman, with light blonde hair that was just starting to get hints of grey, and a red tracksuit.

"What are you guys doing here? You seriously not thinking of being a cheerleader are you?" I was tapped on the shoulder by Grace, a tall girl with red hair. She was the school princess, being aspiring most popular, and spoiled brat.

I opened my mouth to respond, but no words seemed to come out.

"Oh, you're trying out Grace?" Anne retorted, "I would have thought your Daddy would just have RESERVED a spot for you?"

"Aw, shut up Anne." Grace snuffed and turned away.

Anne and I laughed and walked to another side of the room where there were less people, and closer to the tracksuit woman.

She spoke assertively and loud. From the way she spoke and carried herself I could tell that she had power around here. "Alright Cheerio wanna be's, cheerleading is a tough sport where only the most determined girls and boys can survive. I will be addressed as Coach Sylvester and I am the Coach of the Cheerios. Let me get a look at you guys."

She began at the far side of the room, checking out all of us and seeing, I guess, who would make a good cheerleader. Grace smiled and batted her eyes as Coach Sylvester eyes grazed her. I turned around and whispered something to Anne.

My head was still turned to face Anne.

"Q?"

What? I turned my head to pay attention to the Coach, who was looking my way. I looked behind me and above me. Then back at the Coach.

"Uh…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I added a bit more to chapter four because chapter five is going to be from perspectives that aren't Beth's. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"You," Coach Sylvester spoke harshly at me, "Name."

"Beth. Beth Corcoran."

"Corcoran, huh."

I nodded.

"Do you by any chance know somebody named Shelby Corcoran?"

"Yeah, uh, she's my mom."

Coach Sylvester frowned and looked confused. Then the confusion cleared. "Right."

I scratched my nose and raised my eyebrows, feeling very awkward. The Coach continued, "Have you ever done any gymnastics, or dancing?"

I thought about this. I had done gymnastics but the only dancing I had done was flailing my arms around with Anne in the privacy of my bedroom. "Well, I did gymnastics for a few years."

I turned to look behind me. If looks could kill I would by now be impaled by Grace's daggers. Coach Sylvester responded "You may return."

As I walked back to Anne she whispered to me "What was that all about?"

I shrugged. Who knows? Coach Sylvester then continued to lecture us about cheerleading, safety, athletic ability and such, but she seemed deep in thought and made frequent mistakes in her words or grammar.

After the Coach finished we all began to clear out, discussing if we were going to join or not. "Beth, can you stay behind?"

I stopped and looked behind me to see Coach Sylvester beckoning me. I looked at Anne. "I'll meet you outside," she said.

I hung back until everyone had left. "Yes?" I asked the Coach.

"Beth, congratulations."

"Why?"

"You're guaranteed a spot on the Cheerios. I think you have a lot of potential and I look forward to working with you come High School. Also you have been promoted to the top of the pyramid and once you arrive you will be deemed Vice-Captain, and then maybe mid-year or the next year Captain of the Cheerios."

I didn't know what to say. "Bu-but I haven't even tried out yet. What if I'm, like, really bad?"

Coach Sylvester smiled. "You won't be. Trust me."

"Ok," I was speechless. And confused.

Coach nodded. "You can go now."

"Thank you." I began heading out the door. Then I remembered something. "Wait."

Coach Sylvester raised her blond eyebrows. "Yes?"

"My-my friend Anne. Can she be on too?"

Coach Sylvester rolled her eyes. "Fine."

I beamed. "Thanks so much!"

I ran out of the room with a spring in my step. Anne was leaning against a wall. "Anne, Anne, Anne guess what!"

Anne looked surprised. "What?"

"Anne, Anne, I just got accepted for the cheerleaders! Guess what! I got you a spot too!"

"Really!? Without even trying out?"

I nodded. "Mm Hmm!"

"Awesome!"

Maybe high school wouldn't be that bad.

….

About an hour later we spotted Grace and her cronies ahead of us. "Hey, Grace!" Anne called. Grace turned around.

"What do you losers want?"

"You think we are losers, huh?" Anne retorted. "What if we told you that we are on the Cheerios?"

"You're joking," Grace glared at us but it was clear that she was worried.

"Nope," I jumped in, "Ask Coach Sylvester if you don't believe us." Grace opened her mouth but nothing came out. She then let out a squeaky 'Ahhuh' then stalked off. Anne and laughed, Anne almost couldn't breathe.

"Quinn? Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages!" said a man's voice behind us. I turned around.

"Excuse me?"

The man had brown and gray hair. Well, more gray than brown. He had brown eyes that were full of eagerness, which soon diminished once I turned around.

"Sorry," he said, "I thought you were somebody else."

"Yeah…I've been getting that a lot lately," I agreed.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Beth Corcoran."

"Are you aware of anyone named Shelby Corcoran?" Déjà vu.

I sighed. "Yes, she is my mother." This was getting old.

The man looked confused. "But- Oh. Ok."

I raised my eyebrows. He continued to say, "I'm afraid we haven't met yet. I am Will Schuester head of Glee club and History teacher. Sorry for bothering you, I'll just be on my way. I have some…things I need to attend to."

He walked off, looking at his cell phone then putting it to his ear. I couldn't make out the words but he sounded frustrated.

Anne looked at me. "Dude, are you and this Quinn person like doppelgängers or something? What's going on?"

I shook my head. "I have NO idea."

The intercom made a ringing sound. "Will all middle school students return to the front of the building? It is time to go. Finish up with any teacher you are with and return PROMPTLY. Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Glee. Hey, here is a new chapter which shows part of the story from other peoples perspectives. Tell me if you like this idea and think I should do more.**

_From the Point of View of Will Schuester_

_Beth. Beth. Beth was here. At William McKinley. Beth. Quinn's kid. And she didn't know. She doesn't know, that Quinn is her mom. Poor, poor girl. _

_After that faithful meeting with Beth I rushed back to my office. Where is it? Please tell me I still have Shelby's business card from sixteen years ago. Sixteen years ago? Who am I kidding? I have cleaned my office at least once in sixteen years. Oh, where is it, where is it? Emma. _

_I walked briskly through the halls and burst into Emma's office. "Will? What's wrong?"_

_"Emma," I was out of breath, "please, please tell me you have Shelby Corcoran's phone number. Emma shook her head. _

_"Why do you want it so badly? You know who'll have it right? Rachel. Why don't you give her a call?"_

_From the Point of View of Shelby Corcoran_

_My cell phone rang. I sighed and answered it. A harsh voice shouted at me._

_"You haven't told her yet?" Uh. What?_

_"Excuse me," I asked. "Who is this?"_

_"This is Will. Beth, you haven't told her yet? After what eleven years? Are you ever going to tell her?"_

_Will? Will Schuester? "Will? I haven't spoken to you in ages! What is it that I haven't told my daughter?"_

_"Shelby. Were you ever going to tell her she was adopted? Quinn is her real mom?"_

_I sighed and collapsed onto a chair and spoke to him a harsh whisper, "Look, what I do is none of your business. Beth isn't part of your life she's part of mine. You have NO right telling me what to do." How dare he tell me how to raise my daughter. "How did you even find out anyway?"_

_I could hear Will sighing through the phone. "Look. I bumped into her at the high school orientation. I might have, maybe, mistaken her for, uh, for Quinn and called out her name. But its fine she didn't suspect anything, maybe."_

_"You did WHAT?" I was angry now. I wish everyone would leave us alone. "Quinn and I are going tell her, eventually, we have it all planned out. Why do you care so much anyways Will?"_

_"Look Shelby, Beth is very similar to Quinn when she was in high school. If she finds out, it'll break her. I can't really explain it but if Beth knows that she had been living a lie I think she might go into a state of depression. Remember when Quinn dyed her hair pink and joined the Skanks? The same thing will happen to Beth, but she won't be so vocal about it. You might never know what she is going through but—" _

_I hung up. What hurt most about Will's words…they were true. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Sorry if this chapter is a little short I try to leave every chapter with a cliffhanger. I also am thinking about what should happen next so if you have any ideas please leave a review with them. I have a general idea about what is going to happen next but it would be cool if people submitted their own ideas. **

"Did you see what the football team was all about?" Anne asked Bradley. We were at Bradley's house afterschool, waiting until my mom would pick Anne and I up at seven to come to my house. I guess she does not want us sleeping at a boy's house, at 'our age.'

"It was cool," Bradley answered, "We watched them have a practice then we played a bit."

"Oh yeah, Brad," I remembered "Anne and I are on the Cheerios."

Bradley laughed. "How? You're not even in high school yet."

Anne jumped in. "I donno. The coach wanted Beth to join and she said yes as long as I got a spot."

"That's great guys." Brad smiled. His smile was so cute…

Anne looked curiously at me. "Beth, why did Coach Sylvester offer you a spot. Even Vice captain?"

I shrugged. "She said I had a lot of potential or something."

It was around five o'clock and Anne and I were having a Pokémon Battle. On our Nintendo Ds' of course. Bradley was on his computer. "Beth, Anne, come check this out." I put down my Ds and Anne followed suit. "So, I remembered Quinn Fabray, right. So I decided to do some research on her."

I rolled my eyes. "Please, tell me you didn't."

Bradley nodded. "I did. And look at this. So I was on online versions of the WMHS school newspaper and look at this article from 2009.

_ Baby Trouble_

_ By Jacob Ben Israel_

_Captain of the Cheerios, Quinn Fabray, is preggers! Or should I say former captainThe baby daddy is Quarter-back Finn Hudson. . After an anonymous source told informed Coach of the Cheerios, Sue Sylvester, the newspaper club got permission to run this story. Later the Coach Sylvester responded by kicking Quinn off the Cheerios. Not much is known now but there is one thing we know : Those who rise shall fall. _

The article continued but I didn't read anymore. "That's weird. She had a baby?"

Anne shrugged. "Apparently. That sucks, but how does that that affect us?" She looked at Bradley.

He shrugged. "I don't know. But at least we know something about her."

"Yeah, I guess." I responded "That sucks though, to have a kid in high school."

…

It was seven-ten. "I guess your mom's late," said Anne.

"Girls! Beth's mom is here!" Bradley's mom called from upstairs.

"Oh," Anne sighed. "Never mind."

Anne and I grabbed our backpacks. "Bye," Bradley smiled.

"Bye." I smiled back.

I turned to head out the door. "Wait! I'm not going to get a hug?" Bradley exclaimed. Faking a gasp.

I rolled my eyes. "Fi-ine." I walked over to Brad and embraced him in a hug. He pecked me on the cheek then pulled away.

"Bye, Beth." Bradley smiled sadly.

"Bye."

….

"Mom! Guess what?" Anne and I were riding in my mom's car, heading home.

"What?"

"Anne and I are Cheerios, well were going to be!"

"You guys are optimistic." My mom said.

"No I'm serious. Anne and I went to the high school orientation thing at William McKinley and we went to check out the cheerleading office and the coach there asked my name and after I told her she offered me a spot as vice-captain when I arrived then I asked if Anne could join and she said sure."

My mom looked surprised. "That's great honey. What was the name of this coach again?"

"Oh, Coach Sylvester."

"Mm." My mom frowned.

The ride from Bradley's house to my house is less than a mile so it didn't take that long to drive. "Alright girls were here."

…

Anne and I were sitting on my bed, having a Pokémon battle. "Well, it looks like thing are getting pretty serious with Bradley,huh?" laughed Anne to me.

"What? No?" I blurted out.

Anne smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Mm-Hm."

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. "B-, D-, Th-."

Anne laughed at me. "You know it's true. Admit it."

"Screw you, Anne! Look, we've only kissed and frankly I don't want to get past that for now. Oh look," I looked back on my game, "My Aggron just pwned you're Braviary."

...

"Anne?"

"Yah?"

"What would you do if you were pregnant in high school?" I was curious. I remembered Quinn and how hard it must have been for her. Anne probably read my mind because she said:

"I don't know really. I wonder how that Quinn Fabray dealt with it. I wonder where her kid is now?"

"Yah. I wonder if Quinn kept the kid or she gave it up. I wonder if her kid knew."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit late I had a bit of writers block but here it is. Make sure to leave a review! If you have any ideas about what should happen next feel free to write in. In this chapter you can see that Beth becomes a bit more comfortable around Quinn. **

There were ten minutes until school ended. Whew, high school. "I can't believe were heading to high school," Anne whispered to me, "I feel so old."

"Okay students there is only a few minutes left until the end of school, make sure you have gathered all you things from your locker, returned any outstanding library books. Each student come up here and get your yearbook." Mr. Locke droned on. But secretly I think he was excited to be getting rid of us.

I flipped through my yearbook. "That picture is okay, I guess. It's not that bad."

"Look at mine," Anne complained, "mine's terrible."

I turned to the page with Anne's picture. "It's not THAT bad."

Brrrrriiiinnnnggggg! Yes! The bell!

I tapped Anne on the holder. "Anne, what time is it?"

"SUMMERTIME!"

…

It was mid-way through the summer. I had spent it lying in my bed and playing video games, sleeping, or going to Anne, Bradley, or Franc's house.

"Beth!" No! Please, mom, please do not make me go anywhere. Please, please.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Come down here."

"I'm busy!" No. I don't want to get out of my bed. I love my bed.

"Beth…" My mom's voice was stern now. Ugh.

I walked down stairs in my pajamas and oily hair. Right in front of Quinn Fabray who never had oily hair and probably showered every day. I felt embarrassed and I looked up at my mom expectantly.

"Beth, sweetie, I need to go out for a bit so I was thinking you could go to the mall with Quinn, here." Wait. What? No. NO. No.

"But-but I'm not clean." That was the best excuse I could come up with. "Why can't I just stay here?"

"You can't stay in your bed all day Beth. You need fresh air, vitamin D," my mom said. I looked at Quinn then looked back at my mom.

"Fine. At least let me shower first."

….

_From: bjordan27 _

_To: _

_Anne, holy shit. Check this out, I was looking up Quinn Fabray again and just like, clicking around, bored when I saw this newspaper from WMHS in like2010. _

_Glee Club Re-Cap_

_By Jacob Ben Israel_

**_This article is for members of my blog only. This was not printed and published publically. _**

_ Congratulations' Glee club. Last place. _

_William McKinley's Glee club came home from regionals yesterday, without a trophy BUT with a baby. Yes, preggers Quinn Fabray had her baby while the Glee Club was at the regionals. Not much information had been released but we know that Quinn didn't keep the baby(named Beth) ; she was adopted by Glee club's star Rachel Berry's birthmother and coach of Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby Corcoran. _

From:

To: bjordan27

_Holy shit Beth is adopted. Does she know? Are we going to tell her? Holy shit Bradley. This can't be true. _

From: bjordan27

To:

_We're not going to tell her. Look, if Beth doesn't know DON'T TELL HER. How would she react to something like this. _

From:

To: bjordan27

_Yah._

…

Great. I have to go to the mall with Quinn Fabray. Talk about awkward. I was sitting on my bed, thinking about what to wear. Finally I decided I would wear jean shorts that were mid knee and a t-shirt. I looked in the mirror and sighed. God, how I wanted to just stay in my room.

I headed down stairs. Quinn was sitting on the couch on her phone. She looked up at me as I approached.

"Finally, you decided to show up."

I shrugged. "Sorry."

Quinn nodded and stood up. "Don't worry, I understand. Want to head out?"

"Yeah."

Quinn nodded to me and sighed. She seemed sad. "Let's go."

I trailed after Quinn out the door. I squinted in the bright sunshine. "That your car?" I asked Quinn. I looked at a light purple Range Rover, my dream car.

Quinn looked at me and giggled. "Yeah."

I looked up at Quinn and smiled. "Cool." We stared at each other. I smiled up at her and she smiled back, looking into my eyes.

"W-well-uh- we should go." I looked back at the car, then at my feet.

Quinn shook her head, like she was breaking out of a trance. "Yeah, yeah, of course."


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! In this chapter Beth bonds more with Quinn and Quinn realizes how much she has missed in Beth's life. Review and leave any ideas!**

I looked down at my feet. Quinn started heading for her car and I trailed behind. She opened the door for me as I got it.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I settled in my seat and buckled my seatbelt. I admired the nice leather interior. The car was neat, like it had rarely been used.

"I heard you got into the Cheerios. Congratulations! You know, I was a cheerleader when I was in high school," Quinn said as we drove.

Though I already knew this I said "Oh. Cool."

"Some of the best times of high school I had when I was in the Cheerios," she continued.

I looked at Quinn sitting next to me. I felt weird talking to someone who had a baby when they were that young. I couldn't really explain. But I guess it's like now knowing that somebody was not just a pretty face, but somebody who had gone through such a trauma, who was someone I could look up to.

We stopped at a red light. Quinn looked back at me and I quickly looked away, playing with the hair band that was around my wrist.

"I've noticed," Quinn said as the light turned green, "you keep fidgeting with your hands a lot."

I sighed. "Well…uh… I have ADHD and OCD."

Quinn's frowned. "Really?"

I nodded. "When I was about six the teacher noticed that it was hard for me to sit still so I got tested. Unless I am focusing on something my hands are always moving or shaking. It's hard to control it. It also gets worse when I'm stressed or nervous. But I guess it doesn't really affect me. It used to a lot. I couldn't sit still without moving my hands frantically. But it's gotten better over the years."

Another red light. Quinn looked at me and bit her lip. "Oh." She looked down at my hands again. I now felt self-conscious and clenched my hands into fists. "Sorry, Beth. I don't really know what to say."

"It's okay! Look, Quinn I'm fine," I tried to comfort her. Green light. Quinn turned back to the road. The last thing I noticed were her eyes filling with tears. Great.

I looked in front of me. Ok, Quinn's crying. What should I do? Comfort her?

I was about to say that really, I was fine. I don't care that I have ADHD and OCD, when Quinn wiped her eyes with her white sleeve. "Sorry, I'm Okay," she sighed. But I knew that she wasn't fine.

We didn't talk for the rest of the short ride. I sat on my hands and tried to focus on something else. I didn't want Quinn to see my 'problem' and start crying again.

…

"Right, where do you want to go?" Quinn asked me. We had arrived at the mall and were looking at the layout of the shops.

"I don't know." I really didn't. I guess we could go to GameStop or something but I didn't want Quinn to feel obligated to buy me something expensive. "Can't we just look around for a bit?"

"Well, want to go clothes shopping?" Quinn suggested.

"Clothes shopping? What's wrong with my clothes?" I said, not taking offense though. I looked down at my shorts and I 3 Lima t-shirt.

Quinn smiled. "Nothing's wrong with your clothes. But you're starting high school soon. High school is a time to change anything you don't like about yourself and to make a new reputation, a new start. I know that I went through a pretty big change before I went to high school."

I wondered what that change was, though I didn't ask. "I don't want you to buy me anything," I said.

"Beth," Quinn responded "Trust me; money is not a problem for me. I'm a lawyer, a successful one as well. I think a can cough up enough money to buy my own-," Quinn cut off and paused for a second, "my friend here some clothes."

I frowned. "Yeah…"

"So where do you want to go shopping. We could go to Wal-Mart or even J Crew." Quinn obviously changed the subject.

Quinn and I walked to Marshals, then to Ralph Lauren, and Macy's. It was fun, I guess. Basically Quinn got all these clothes and told me to try them on. There must have been in total over 1000 dollars' worth of clothes she picked out for me. Of course I only tried on half on the clothes (ones that I just MAYBE would be able to see myself wearing) then only bought half of those. After wards I felt that I deserved a trip to F.Y.E and got like three nerdy shirts.

...

"Are you hungry, Beth?"

"Not really." I replied tapping my fingers against my legs.

"Well, I am," said Quinn, "I'm going to get a pizza. You sure you are not hungry?"

I nodded. Quinn and I picked up our shopping bags and headed down the escalator to the food court.

"I'll go get the food if you want to go get a table," Quinn told me. I nodded as Quinn walked off. I surveyed, the area and sat down at the nearest booth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I tried to use some of the ideas and I'm planning to use another one, in the next chapter maybe? Also the next chapter will probably have some of Quinn feelings, feature Rachel Berry, and Quinn will tell Shelby how she feels. Keep reviewing! **

I looked at the all the people at the mall. There was that hipster dude, the blonde girlfriend and boyfriend, the old lady with the cane. I looked to Quinn who was standing in the line and smiling and chatting to the family of four behind her.

I watched her facial expressions like her smile, look in her eyes, hand gestures. Quinn looked back at pointed me out to the family. They followed her hand and the mother said something to Quinn. Quinn nodded and seemed to agree.

I looked down at the table embarrassed, tapping a rhythm on my leg with my fingers. I looked up again to see Quinn walking back with three pieces of pizza on a plate in her hand.

She set the plate on the table and sat down. "Thanks for waiting," she said as she set straightened out her skirt. I was going to ask her if she knew those people that she was talking to in the line but I decided not to.

I raised my eyebrows as I watched Quinn pick up a slice. "You like pineapple and bacon on your pizza?" I asked.

To me this was very strange. I'm one of those people who can't eat foods with weird flavoring, and I'm sensitive to spice. I like bland food, I guess. Cheese pizza, lightly salted chips, no toppings on hot dogs or French fries, no sauce for chicken or meat or anything like that. Anne calls me weird but that's coming from someone who puts like, three pounds of relish on a hot dog that makes me feel sick just looking at it.

Quinn frowned. "You don't?"

I shook my head. "I only eat cheese pizza. Not even pepperoni," I looked down at my lap tapping a quick beat on the seat, "Plus, you…don't really seem like type to like all kinds of weird things on food. I mean, you're you…" I shyly looked up at Quinn.

Quinn opened her mouth as to say something but then broke into a smile. "I guess it can be our little secret then, huh?"

I shrugged.

….

Quinn had just finished her second piece. I waited while texting on my phone. Typical teenager I had to admit.

"So, Beth, do you sing?" Quinn asked.

"Sing?" I didn't know how to answer this question. Since my mom was on Broadway there always seemed to be music playing, whether it was my mom singing in the shower or while cooking, or having some old CDs play quietly from the speaker in the living room. Obviously my mom had tried to have me follow in her footsteps by giving me singing lessons. When I was younger I used to love them. But as I started to get older I kind of got more 'out' of it. My mom is always trying to get me to sing while were watching a musical or something but I always refused. However, one of my 'guilty pleasures' (I guess you could call it that) was when nobody was home to sing as loud as I could to my iPod. I couldn't tell Quinn that though.

"Uh, not really."

Quinn looked at me with wonder. I bit my lip as she said "You sure?"

I nodded. I had the feeling that she could tell I was lying. I wasn't really lying though, right? I mean, technically, I don't even know if I was a good singer which I probably wasn't.

….

I was tired after a long day of shopping. I was resting my head against the leather seat of Quinn's car. "Beth," Quinn asked, "want the radio on?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Quinn turned on the radio to the song 'Keep Holding On' by FUN. "Do you like this song?" asked Quinn. She looked at me and smiled expectantly.

I tried to look taken aback. "I'm not going to sing!" I laughed.

"Aww, come on Beth! Please!" Quinn begged.

I shook my head. "Nope. I can't even sing anyways."

"How do you know you can't sing?" asked Quinn, "Have you ever sung to anybody? It wouldn't make sense if you couldn't sing, I mean, you grew up with Shelby Corcoran; Broadway legend!"

"I-I could never sing in front of people, Quinn." I shook my head, "no way."

"Beth, you need more confidence. You should join the glee club in high school."

"1. Glee club is for losers, 2. You have to be able to sing. And I can't. 3. Even if I COULD sing I would have to sing in front of people. And that's a big nope."

Quinn looked sad. "That's what I used to think. But glee club was not just for singing, we were like a family when I was there. I had some pretty hard stuff happen to me in high school and the people in glee club were always there to cheer me up."

She had a kid right? "What was the hard stuff?" I asked curiously.

Quinn froze. "Uh, well, I-uh. Well, I got in a car accident, I uh, joined skanks, uh-I well. Well, Beth, I had a child in my sophomore year, resulting in me getting kicked off the Cheerios, and becoming the school laughing stock." Quinn looked about to cry. Her lip was trembling and her eyes were getting red. Great. This is what? The second time today I've made her cry?

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," I tried to make her feel better.

Quinn wiped her eyes. "I'm fine." she said stoutly.


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter! In this one Quinn reveals her feelings and Rachel Berry comes back! Any ideas or in general comments make sure to post in reviews. Please post ideas of what should happen in the next chapter or in the future. **

Boy, someone has some messed up hormones.

Anyways, we were silent for the rest of the car ride. Quinn helped me get the bags from the back of the car then carried them inside. I followed her carrying some bags as well.

"Rachel! What are you doing here?" I screamed in joy as I saw my sister sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Beth! It's so good to see you!" smiled Rachel. "What's all this?" she asked pointing to the clothes.

"Oh, Quinn and I went shopping." That was beside the point. Rachel was here! She rarely comes and visits Ohio because she performs on Broadway.

"Quinn?" Rachel frowned.

Quinn stepped through the front door. "Rachel?" she frowned.

"Quinn!" Rachel screamed, "I haven't seen you in, what? Ten years now? You look so different!"

Quinn looked a bit taken aback. "Wait, you guys know each other?" I asked.

Quinn nodded and shot Rachel a look. "Yah, we- we went to high school together." Quinn still looked a bit confused and surprised.

Small world, huh?

"Rach?" I asked, "Do you know what time mom's coming back?"

Rachel took her eyes off Quinn and looked at me. "Uh- six I think?"

I nodded and walked over to Quinn and took the bags that she had placed on the floor. I left her and Rachel to catch up and took the bags of clothes upstairs.

I quickly changed into some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, after dropping the shopping on the floor in my room. I sat down on my bed and looked at my phone.

BJordan4u: Sup.

GamerGirlBeth: Yo Brad.

BJordan4u: What's up?

GamerGirlBeth: Oh, I just went all out clothes shopping. For like the first time EVER.

BJordan4u: With your mom? She doesn't seem like the clothes type.

GamerGirlBeth: No, with Quinn Fabray. Oh yeah! Rachel's here from Broadway! Also, like, she knows Quinn Fabray or something. I don't know how. But Rachel's here! Yay!

BJordan4u: Really? I haven't seen Rachel in ages.

GamerGirlBeth: Yah. I gtg mom's calling me.

BJordan4u: Adios.

I headed downstairs to see Rachel cooking and Quinn sitting at the kitchen table. "What are you making?" I asked, walking to Rachel.

"Dinner," Rachel responded, "grilled cheese. Mom's is going to be home late tonight. Why don't you ask Anne if you can go to her house after you eat?'

"Anne? Okay." I shrugged. I went back upstairs and texted Anne.

GamerGirlBeth: Can I go to your house?

Anneroni: Why?

GamerGirlBeth: I donno, Rachel said I should.

Anneroni: Rachel's there?!

GamerGirlBeth: Yah.

Anneroni: Cool! Yah, you can come over.

GamerGirlBeth: Ok. See you soon.

I tossed my iPhone back on my bed and headed down stairs. "Anne said sure," I said to Rachel.

"Ok."

"Beth," Quinn interrupted from the living room, "Want me to drive you there?"

I walked over to the couch where she was. "No thanks, I'll walk. It's only about a mile."

"Beth, do you usually walk?"

I nodded.

She continued, "It's pretty late, I'll drive you. It's fine."

I shrugged. "Mkay." No use arguing.

I flopped down on the couch across from Quinn and casually watched _My Cat from Hell._

….

"Dinner's ready, come eat." Rachel called us about ten minutes later. I switched off the remote and joined Rachel at the kitchen table.

"Quinn there's one for you too." Rachel said as Quinn followed me into the kitchen. Quinn clenched her jaw and nodded.

I yawned as I said, "looks good, Rach."

We sat down at the table. I listened to Rachel talk excitedly on her new role as Fantine in a new production of _Les Miserable. _She got us all tickets too. Rachel did the majority of the talking throughout dinner.

I looked at the clock. 5:55.

"I need to go," I said to Quinn. She nodded.

"Okay."

…

We pulled up to Anne's brick house. I got my backpack and got out of Quinn's car. "Thanks," I said looking through the rolled down window.

"Want me to walk you to the door?" Quinn asked.

"No thanks," I replied.

I started walking up the driveway and onto the lawn when I heard a car door close. I looked behind me to see Quinn getting out of the car. I frowned but continued walking until I reached the front door. I knocked on the door, as I felt Quinn approach behind me.

The front door opened as I Anne's redhead mother appeared. "Beth! We've been expecting you. Anne's upstairs in the shower. Who's this behind you?" Her eyes motioned to Quinn.

Quinn reached over my shoulder and extended her hand. "Hi I'm Quinn Fabray, a friend of Shelby's. I'm just here to drop Beth off. I hope this wasn't too much of a short notice."

Anne's mom beamed. "No, no it's fine!" She backed away from the door to let me inside.

Quinn nodded briskly. "I'll go now. Bye."

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," said Anne's mother. Anne's mom quickly gave me a hug then closed the door. "Why don't you go put your things upstairs? Anne should be out of the shower soon I reckon'."

…

_From the point of view of Rachel Berry_

_The door opened and Quinn came through. I had not seen her for ages. It was awkward, in a sense. Seeing someone from your past. _

_"I'm back," she said. _

_"Quinn-" my voice wavered. _

_She glared at me. "Look, Rachel, I don't want to hear it."_

_"Quinn, I know how hard this must be for you," I sympathized. _

_"I said I don't want to hear it," Quinn raised her voice, "I'm just here to get my things and get going."_

_"Quinn… please don't go. At least not until Shelby comes back."_

_"I'm sorry Rachel. I can't stay here. It's too hard. I don't want to talk to Shelby either." A tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I need to go."_

_The door open and Shelby came in talking on her cell phone. "Hang on Richard; I'll call you back later okay?" She hung up and put her phone in her pocket. "What's going on?" she asked, obviously seeing Quinn crying and me almost crying. _

_"Rachel," Quinn slopped down on the couch and put her head in her hands, "I can't stand her not knowing who I am, not know- not knowing how much I love her. She has no idea, that's what hurts me most. I've missed so much in her life. Her OCD, her whole life."_

_"You know about that?" Shelby mumbled._

_Quinn continued, "Her whole world is a lie. I want Beth to know who I am, how much she means to me," she stood up and stalked over to Shelby. "If you hadn't made me sign that contract none of this would have happened. Beth is so innocent. When I look at her, Shelby," Quinn looked into Shelby's eyes, "I don't see you, I don't see Puck. I see myself. I love Beth more than anything ever. And I can't even have my perfect thing. I need to go. Sorry Rachel, our reunion had to be this bad. I can't be here anymore." Quinn picked up her purse and prepared to walk out the door. _

_Shelby looked stunned. I couldn't blame her, I was too. It was almost comical, how older Quinn reminded me so much of high school Quinn. _

_"Quinn Fabray, don't you head out that door," Shelby's voice was stern. _

_Quinn whipped around, blonde hair flowing. _

_Shelby's voice was full of sad confidence. "First of all you didn't have to sign that paper saying that Beth would be told the truth when she was eighteen. YOU made that choice in college. Second of all, Quinn, don't you dare walk out that door. Beth needs you in her life."_

_"She obviously doesn't," Quinn responded, "She's been fine, what eleven? Twelve years with you. She doesn't need me. I need her though. But I am willing to give up whatever it takes for Beth. And if my staying out of her life until she's eighteen is something that will make her happy that is something I'm willing to do, no matter how much pain I'll feel." _

_Shelby painfully smiled, tears in her eyes. "Quinn… I understand how you feel. You are welcome to become a part of Beth's life. Just because you can't tell her you're…you're her birthmother doesn't mean you can't be a part of her life."_

_I looked at Quinn, tears streaming down her face…smiled. _

_Shelby took a breath, and then continued "feel free to come by anytime you want." Do you have a house here yet? I heard you were living in a hotel. We have a few extra rooms here. You can live here, with Beth and me."_

_Quinn smiled. "Maybe I will. Shelby, thank you."_

_Shelby nodded. "Are you going to live here?"_

_Quinn shrugged. "Ye-yes. I will, actually."_

_…_


	11. Chapter 11

**'I like listening to music because it add background music to your life." - Beth Corcoran.**

**__****Sorry for the late-ish update. I had a somewhat difficult time coming up for the idea for this chapter. Disclamer: I don't own Keep Holding On. **

_"Where's Beth now?" asked Shelby._

_I spoke up, "Don't worry; she's at Anne's house."_

_Quinn jaw clenched. _

_Shelby raised her eyebrows. "Alright. Well I need to go change, Quinn if you want to go get your things from the hotel, Rachel will go with you if you need help," I nodded in agreement. Shelby continued with an air of confidence, "Look, Quinn, I would be glad for you to move in and I would be glad for you to be a part of her life."_

_Quinn glared and didn't say anything. But I could tell that she was satisfied. _

_"Should-should we go get your things?" I asked._

_Quinn nodded. I grabbed my purse and started to head out the front door and Quinn followed. _

_"Shelby –" Quinn paused, "I-I just wanted to say…thanks."_

_Shelby nodded curtly, then turned and left the room. Quinn sighed. _

_…._

The next day.

Shit. I was ready to go to bed, I got NO sleep at Anne's house and then right after I had to go to lacrosse practice. I was EXAUSTED. Then I had to walk home from the county field to my house which was like two and a half miles. Luckily I brought my iPod. Usually it only takes me half an hour to get home but I was so exhausted. I even stopped at Seven Eleven and got Five Hour energy.

I barged through the front door and collapsed on the couch. I kicked off my sneaked and stumbled upstairs. IPod still in my ears, I began making my bed. Avril Leavigne's _Keep holding on_ was playing. I was alone, right? Why not?

_You're not alone, together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in_

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

I sang as I picked up the down comforter and straightened it out on the mattress.

"Shelby taught you well."

I whipped around, tearing my earphones out of my ears. "Wha-what are you doing here!" Quinn looked taken aback.

"I'm – I'm living here now." Quinn said.

I frowned. "Since… when?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows, "Since yesterday, uh, your mom said I could move here until I found house in Lima…"

"Look," I stepped forward and glared at Quinn, "you CANNOT tell anyone about this. Not Rachel, not mom, nobody. Ok?"

Quinn's eyebrow's furrowed. "Why not? You're a really good singer Beth."

I shook my head, "No. Please," I begged, "Look, I'm not a good singer… I – even if I was which I'm not by the way, I don't want to sing in front of people."

Quinn smiled, "I was once like you Beth, worried about what people would think about me. But I realized it didn't matter anymore, there were more important things."

"And…."

"And," Quinn continued, "You should join Glee club."

I sighed, "Please, I'm really tired. I just want to go to bed. Uh, bye?"

Quinn backed away as I closed the door.

I sighed, ripped off my sweaty shirt and shorts and collapsed into my bed.

…

It was the last week of summer vacation. Over all, pretty good. Lying in my bed all day or at Anne or Brad or Franc's house. Although I was Not looking forward At All to high school. I hope it's really not going to be cliché. It probably was though. At least I am going to be a cheerleader. A cheerleader!

There was a knock on the door. I looked up from my computer. It was my brunette mom, peaking through the door. "Want to come to the grocery store with me?"

I shook my head.

Mom raised her eyebrows. "Of course. Oh yeah, a letter came in the mail for you. It's your schedule for high school."

"Thanks mom."

"Well, I'm heading out," my mom said, "remember to shower!"

I rolled my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! In this chapter it is the first day of high school for Beth and Co. The next chapter may be coming out tonight. Any idea or comments? Make sure to leave a review. **

…

Summer went by so quickly. I can't believe that today is the last day of summer vacation. It was 9'clock pm. I stared at the time and sighed. Better go to bed early tonight. I turned out my bedroom light, and snuggled into my bed.

….

"Brrrrinnng!" My eyes shot open and I grog lily looked to my alarm clock. 5:50. I sighed. I reluctantly got out of my warm, comfortable bed and stumbled downstairs. I grabbed an apple and headed to the bathroom.

I looked at the clock. 6:05. School started at 8:00 and I needed to leave at 7:30. Ugh. I wandered back upstairs to my bedroom and looked through my closet.

I'll worry about clothes later, once I'm more awake. I went back downstairs and looked through the refrigerator for anything more to eat. Nothing, except for a cheese stick. I grabbed it and ripped it open.

Once I was done I threw away the wrapper, yawned, and then wandered back upstairs. I guess it's time to tackle my outfit.

…

It was now 7:10 and I was done getting dressed. Finally. I had decided on one of the light purple blouses that Quinn got me, some black jeans and a light purple headband to push back my wavy, blonde hair.

I went back stairs saw Quinn Fabray in the kitchen and my mom carrying a load of laundry up stairs. She looked nice, wearing a navy blue top that complimented her dark hair.

"Morning Beth," she called from the laundry room.

"Moring mom," I responded.

"Moring Beth," Quinn called.

"Morning Quinn," I replied.

"You look nice," Quinn complimented me.

I shrugged, "Thanks."

"I remember my first day of high school," Quinn said looking off into the distance. I wondered what it was like. Actually, I then got to thinking about how Quinn's personality was when she was my age. Was she quiet, or the life of the party? Was she a cliché cheerleader like in most high school movies when the head cheerleader was the bitchiest person in school who shunned all the losers?

That got me to thinking; what will I turn out like when I'm a cheerleader?

Mom appeared out from the laundry room. "Ready to go Beth?"

I sighed. "Yeah." I grabbed my navy blue backpack.

"Right," said my mom as she picked up her purse and put her keys into her pocket. "Want me to drive you?" she asked as she hoisted her purse up onto her soldier.

"If you want," I shrugged. The school was less than a mile away but I was so tired. Also it was my first day of school, and I know that this sounds really conceited, but I didn't want my hair and clothes to be all messy especially not on the first day of high school.

I followed my mother out the front door.

…

The five minutes seemed more like five seconds. The sickness I felt in my stomach massively increased as the familiar red building loomed over me.

Mom pulled into the nearest parking place. "Okay, Beth," she handed me a piece of paper, "This is your schedule along with locker numbers and combinations."

I swallowed.

My mom smiled jokingly at me. "Well, it's time to go. Love you Beth! Bye."

"Love you," I quietly said as I picked up my backpack and got out of the car.

I watched my mom pull away. I then looked at the big doors into the school. Remember Beth, confidence. Keep your head held high, stand up straight, no eye contact. Using this strategy I walked confidently into the school. At least, as confidently as I possibly could.

I looked down at the paper that my mom gave me. Locker #844, Combination 12-28-43. PE locker #578, Combination 6-42-36. Homeroom: #148 Ms. Merely. Period 1: American History, Period 2: Physical Education, Period 3: Science 2, Period 4: Honors English, Lunch, Period 5: Spanish 3, Period 6: Algebra 2, Period 7: Social Studies, Period 8: Band. All students are to store their belongings in their lockers excluding a binder or any other necessary items then to report to their homeroom teachers.

"Beth!"

I whipped around to see Bradley and Franc's shining faces running to me.

"Hey guys!" I said as they plopped themselves in front of me. "What's up?"

Franc's blue eyes looked at me excitedly. "We've been here for like ten minutes looking for everyone else. Have you seen Anne, Darien, Nate or Michelle?"

I shook my head. "No, I only came here like ten seconds ago. Come help me find my locker and stuff."

"Alright," Bradley agreed.

"You guys know where locker number 844 is?" I asked.

Franc nodded. "Yep. Bradley and I have walked around this school twice now looking for you. We'll show you where you locker is and as much classes as we can."

"Okay."

"You look nice today Beth," Bradley said to me as we walked. I was in the middle with Franc on my left and Brad on my right.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Right," Franc directed me, "here we go left and then the 800s should be around here."

We began weaving our way through the crowds of people looking for 844.

"Here it is," Brad called from the end of the hall. Franc and I went over to where he was. I turned in my combination, removed my binder then stuck my backpack in.

"What do we do now? How many minutes until school starts?" I asked Franc and Brad.

Franc looked at his watch. "Like, seven."

"Who's your homeroom teacher?" Brad asked me.

"Ms. Merely," I responded.

"Oh!" Franc exclaimed, "me too!"

"Oh, I have Mr. Schuester," Bradley said. I felt happy that I had the same homeroom as Franc. At least I would know SOMEBODY.

There was a buzzing over the PA. "Would Bethany Elise Corcoran please report to Coach Sylvester's office?"

The hallway seemed to become quieter. Some people stared at me as they walked past. I felt my cheeks becoming red.


	13. Chapter 13

**In this chapter Beth and Anne get their cheerleading uniforms. What is most likely is going to happen in the next chapter is Quinn is going to get emotional AGAIN about seeing Beth in her cheerleading outfit and remind her of when she was a cheerleader and how she lost everything and bla bla bla. Leave a comment or an idea in the reviews!**

…

I turned to Franc. "Do-do you know where that is?" I asked.

He grinned. "Yah. Come on Brad, let's take her there."

We walked forward, and then left. People seemed to slightly move out of the way as we walked through. "That's it up ahead," Bradley pointed. I swallowed.

"O-Okay," I nodded. I walked forward and knocked on the brown door. "You may enter," a voice said. I opened the door and walked inside.

"Anne?"

Anne smiled. "We've been waiting for you, Beth."

Coach Sylvester stood up from behind her desk. "Welcome to the Cheerios girls," she reached under her desk and pulled out two large boxes. She handed one to Anne and one to me. There was a bronze plate engraved on the side. _Bethany Corcoran. _I opened it up and there was a bright crispy WMHS cheerleading uniform.

The coach smiled. "You two can go and change then report back here. Don't worry about being late for class, teachers will understand."

Anne smiled. "Thanks, Coach."

Coach Sylvester sat back down and put on her glasses. Anne smiled at the coach then walked out of the room. I looked at the coach and nodded. I saw her looking deep in thought. I followed Anne outside then opened the box again to look at the uniform. There was also a hair tie and some white sneakers in the box.

I grinned at Anne. "We're Cheerios Anne! Without even trying out!"

"Yah! I know right! I got here like twenty minutes ago and as I was looking for my locker I bumped into Coach Sylvester and she told me to come to her office and wait for you."

I raised my eyebrows and looked to all the students, leaving a two foot gap between me and them. "Do you know where the bathroom is?"

Anne shrugged and looked around. "I don't know, but I'm sure we can find it."

"Which way should we go?" I asked looking around.

"Straight, I guess," said Anne.

_RRRiinnnggg! _The bell rang. The hallways quickly cleared as students rushed to their homerooms. "We'd better hurry Anne."

"Yeah," she agreed, "let's go."

We hurried through the halls. Finally we saw a bathroom. We headed in and I went into the first stall. I tied up my hair then put on the top. It fit pretty well. Also the fabric was thick and was good and made you 'look' good. I took off my jeans and put on the skirt. I groaned inwardly. I took off my converse and put on the white sneakers. I put my normal clothes back into the box along with three extra uniforms. I sighed then walked out of the stall. I looked into the mirror. I know that when you put on a uniform you're supposed to feel confident, but I felt the opposite.

I heard the door unlock in the stall next to me and Anne stepped out. She looked really pretty. She looked in the mirror and twirled around.

"Anne…"

"Aren't these great?" she declared.

"Uh…no?"

"Why don't you like the uniforms, Beth?" Anne stopped looking at herself in the mirror and looked at me.

"Well, uh, they're kind of short," I whispered, looking at myself in the mirror.

Anne smiled back at me. "Bethany. Elise. Corcoran. Trust me, your legs are fine. My legs are fatter than yours and I look alright, I guess."

"Yeah, but—"

"No," Anne declared, "cheerleading is supposed to make you confident. If you are one of the most popular people in school, which most of the cheerleaders are, nobody is going to give a shit about how fat your legs are," she paused, "you're legs aren't fat, by the way."

I let out a deep breath. "Fine, whatever, we need to go back to Coach Sylvester." I took one final glance in the mirror before I led Anne out of the bathroom.

Our sneakers seemed to make thunderous noise on the linoleum as Anne and I walked through the halls. Students stared at us through the open classroom doors as we walked by. I knocked on the cheerleading office door and Coach Sylvester's voice spoke "enter."

I strode in and stood in front of the sitting down Coach. Her eyes widened as she looked at me. "Wow," she huffed "you look exactly like someone I used to know."

"Quinn Fabray?" I guessed.

Coach Sylvester frowned. "How did you know?"

I smiled. "I – I've been told a lot."

"Right," the coach stated "here are your schedules, we practice Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On those days you must wear uniform, and you should wear it on all the other days too, well, because you can. Also, I can't be asked to remember your names so you," she pointed to Anne, "what's your name again?"

"Anne Attenborough," Anne frowned.

"You," the coach continued "will most likely be called by the first vowel of your name, unless, that is, I think of a better name or you impress me enough that I have the audacity to remember your name."

Coach Sylvester tuned to look at me. "Beth, you can choose from the following nickname: Minnie Me, B, Blondie, Lil' Q—"

"Lil' Q?" I questioned.

"Yes. Bear in mind I'm thinking of this on my feet."

"Can't," I raised my eyebrows "Can't I just be called Beth?"

"No," the coach said stoutly.

"Oh, ok."

"I'll call you Blondie," she declared.

"Alright."

"Also, Blondie," Coach Sylvester continued, "you will be promoted to the top of the pyramid."

My jaw dropped. "But isn't that really high up? I haven't even done cheerleading before."

Coach Sylvester shrugged and sat back down. "I guess you'd better not fall then."

My mouth hung open and my eyes were wide.


	14. Chapter 14

**Plans for the next chapter: MAAAYYBBEE a perspective from Quinn. Either that or more Beth at school but i'm definitely planning to do Beth and Anne's first Cheerios practice. Also more emotional Quinn moments, that might be in a few chapter though. Do you readers like Beth's personality? Also, do you think my representation of Quinn is 'accurate'?**

"Who's your homeroom teacher?" I asked Anne as we walked down the empty hallway. I felt the air blow across my legs as we walked. It felt unusual, considering that I had never worn anything this short, at least in public.

"Um, let's see," Anne opened her binder. "It's Ms. Washington."

I looked at her schedule. "Oh we have, um," I opened my binder, "second, fifth and eighth period together. Let me go put this box in my locker."

I walked with Anne to my locker to put my uniform in, then we went to hers.

"Awesome!" Anne said. "Oh, yeah. Uh, Beth?"

I looked at Anne questionably.

"Do we know where to go?" asked Anne.

My eyes widened. "Oh my god, you're right! Ok. You're home room is room 114," I looked at the door of the nearest class, "right now we're at 192. This school must be systematic, right?"

Anne looked behind us at the previous classroom door. "So, the numbers decrease as we go this way. Which means we're needed to turn around."

"Yeah."

We turned around and that way. I looked at my homeroom number. "Yeah, my homeroom's this way as well."

Anne and I walked on. "Ok," she looked at the doors, "now were at 187."

"I'm 148," I said to Anne.

We continued to walk foreword. I noticed kids staring at us from the classrooms. The PA buzzed, "Good morning students, I'm your principal, Ms. Poirier. I would like to give a welcome to our freshman's; I hope your first day of high school is as enjoyable as it can be. Today for lunch we have spaghetti. Please stand for the Pledge of Allegiance,"

I looked to Anne, "We need to hurry!"

She nodded frantically. We increase our speed, almost running.

_"I pledge allegiance to the flag…"_

We jogged on past room 176.

"_…of the United States of America…"_

We ran past room 169.

"…_for one nation, under God…"_

We stumbled past room 158. I tried not to attract EVEN MORE attention to myself by trying to run on my toes.

_"…individual, with liberty…." _

"Here is mine," I said to Anne. She nodded and went on.

_"…and justice for all."_

I ran into the classroom and stood into the front of the room. I searched for Franc and caught his eye. He grinned at me. I looked to the teacher and tried to catch my breath, "You're Ms. Merely right? I'm Beth Corcoran. I'm in this homeroom?"

Ms. Merely looked me up and down. I could feel the eyes of all the other students on me. Ms. Merely looked in her mid-thirties, yet I could tell she had a lot of teaching experience and was not somebody to mess with. "Why are you late, Beth?" she asked. She probably already knew the answer though.

I blushed. "Uh…well Coach Sylvester wanted me."

Ms. Merely narrowed her eyes. "Right. Go have a seat…Beth, was it?"

I looked to Franc. He nodded and patted an empty seat next to him. I shyly walked and sat down. All of student's heads turned to follow me as I walked past. I felt my face get redder and redder.

"You look hot," Franc whispered to me as I sat down.

"Shut up," I whispered harshly back.

Ms. Merely exhaled air. "Now hopefully there won't be any more interruptions," She looked at me specifically, "Welcome ninth graders to William McKinley High School. Make sure to respect yourself, respect others, all that stuff." Ms. Merely looked exasperated. I couldn't blame her. It must be so tiring coming and teaching the same thing each leader to a bunch of adolescents.

_Brrriiiinnnngggg. _The bell rang and all the students leapt out of their seats. "I tapped Franc on the shoulder. "You know where room 87 is?" I asked.

He nodded frantically. "Yeah! Well, actually, no, but I'm sure-"

"Excuse me?"

I whipped around to see a black haired boy behind me. He had tan skin and an earring in his left ear. "You're Beth. I'm Douglas Baggins. I'll show you where your next class is if you want. I know my way around this hellhole pretty well."

"I-"I stuttered. I looked from Douglas to Franc then back to Douglas then back to Franc. I looked questionably at Franc. He shrugged as if to say 'you're on your own, buddy' but in, like, a nice way. I looked back to Douglas. "Uh, sure…if you want to, I guess."

Douglas put his hand in his pockets. "A'ight. Follow me."

He hurried me out of the classroom. I looked back at Franc. 'Help me!' I tried to tell him mentally. He smirked back at me.

Douglas led me through the hallways. He dropped me off in front of a classroom. "Thanks," I said.

"No prob," he declared, "it was my pleasure."

I looked at the classroom number on my schedule and checked it with the number on the classroom. I walked in and sat in the closest empty seat I could see. I think about half the class was here.

Students drifted in one by one until the bell rang when about five more kids came running in and quickly sat down in the nearest seat.

The teacher stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Hello students," she said in an excited voice, "I'm your American History teacher Ms. Harrell. This is the first day of school so I would like each person to come up to the front of the class one by one and introduce themselves.

Nope.

No. No. No. I'm not going to. Nope.

She pointed to the girl sitting closets to the front, three chairs in front of me. She nodded, and walked to the front of the room, flouncing her strawberry blonde hair. "I'm Kisa Dawkins, and I just moved here from Illinois. I like singing, playing piano, and dancing," I slouched back into my chair and drowned out what Kisa was saying. I was thinking about what I was going to say.

Ms. Harrell said, "thank you, Kisa."

Kisa nodded again and flounced back to her chair.

The boy in front of me stumbled up and did his little speech which I did not pay attention.

Ms. Harrell nodded at me now. I stood up, straightened my shirt, and walked to the front of the room. "Hi, I'm Beth Corcoran. I like playing video games, lacrosse, and-" I paused. Should I say I like singing? I mean, I like to sing but I don't really want to tell everyone that, "I also like running."

A girl in the back raised her hand. "I have a question for Beth!"

I raised my eyebrows, and Ms. Harrell said "go ahead I guess."

The girl continued, "I want to ask Beth how she became a cheerleader on the first day of the school?"

I smiled. "Well, uh, I came to visit when it was the Introduction to High School thing, and well, my friend and I got lost so we went to the cheerleading office, and Ms. Sylvester asked me who I was, I said my name, and then she just, you know, asked me if I wanted to join and I said sure," I hoped that this was a good enough explanation.

The girl from the back nodded and headed to my seat.

In retrospect, that wasn't so bad. I mean, it could have been worse.

…


	15. Chapter 15

**In this chapter there is more things at school then the girls have their first cheerleading practice, more of it will be in the following chapter along with Beth going home and some more emotional moments from Ms. Quinn Fabray. Also I have a good idea in my head that i'm trying to integrate into a next chapter.**

I met Anne, Bradley, and Franc outside the cafeteria. "Where's Nate?" I asked.

"I don't know," Bradley shrugged, "he was supposed to meet us here."

"Maybe he got lost?" I guessed. "Should we go in?"

"Yah," Anne said.

We walked in and I looked for an empty table. I pointed to it, "How about over there?"

"Yeah, alright," Bradley said as we walked over there. It was really loud in the cafeteria and you had to raise your voice to be heard by people. I was used to it though.

"Hang on," I said as we sat down, "I need to go get my money from my locker." I realized that I put my lunch money in my jean's pocket and I put my other clothes in my locker after I changed into my cheerleading uniform.

I walked out of the cafeteria. Which way is my locker? I went left, walking past empty classroom and them some with sophomores. Which way do I turn now? Right? Or left? I walked down a hallway and saw the familiar WHMS logo on the wall. I also saw something else. I saw two big guys walking past my friend Nate. The hallway was empty except for the two boys, me and Nate.

As Nate looked through his locker the larger boy shoved him. He laughed with the other boy and walked past. I looked at Nate's face. He had continued looking through his backpack, ignoring what the boys had just done. I felt sick. I knew what the right thing to do was, I just didn't, you know, want to do it. Then I got to thinking; what if I was being bullied? I would want people to stand up to me.

I walked up to the two boys and stood between them and Nate. "Beth, Stop. I can do this myself," Nate whispered. I ignored him. What do I say now? The two boys loomed over me, maybe a foot taller than me. "Excuse me, girl," the one on my left said, "This loser needs to be taught a lesson."

"Why," I asked, "what did he do?"

The guy on the left said "we saw him signing up for Glee club. Only losers join Glee club."

I frowned. Nate singing? To me, Nate was the ultimate computer nerd. He made these high-scientific jokes that none of us got, that's why we loved him though. "The idea of losers is completely subjective," I said, "for example to you two the idea of joining a club where you sing, you deem as 'losers' but for people who might be in that particular singing club two jocks who have nothing better to do with their time might be thought as 'losers' per say."

The boys looked uncomfortable. "Whatever, man," the bigger one on the right said. They both shrugged off and I turned to Nate. He pulled his lunch bag and closed his locker door.

"You didn't need to do that, Beth. As a matter of fact, I wish you didn't."

"Calm down, Nate," I said as we walked down the hallways, "I did you a favor even if I had to charge up all of my confidence to do it."

Nate sighed. "Beth, I can handle those guys on my own. You better not tell anyone about this."

"Alright," I shrugged, "fine by me."

We walked back to the cafeteria in silence. I thought about what I just saw, with the bullies and all. Totally cliché. More importantly I thought about what I did in the situation. It was probably adrenalin or something, but I was amazed how much said to those bullies. To be honest I just used a whole string of words that somewhat made sense and big words.

Nate and I walked back to the cafeteria went to the table that Anne and Co. were sitting at. "Where you guys?" asked Anne.

I looked to Nate. "Sorry, Nate here got lost. I had to go and find him."

Nate smiled back at me. He had a really cute smile I noticed. "Yah. This school is so big."

I face palmed. "You know what guys? I still need to go get my money!"

Anne burst out laughing.

…

Anne and I looked at our schedule. "Right," I asked, "we go to the field right?" Today was our first Cheerios practice. Also, I hoped we weren't late or that we were going to be late.

Anne nodded. "Yah, we got out these doors then around the building."

The bell had rung about five minutes ago and the school was clearing out. I followed Anne out the double doors and headed around the building. We went across a few sports fields and saw other people in the same cheerleading uniforms as us. "We're late?" I asked.

"We'd better run!"

Anne and I jogged across the field separating us from Coach Sylvester and the other Cheerios. They all turned to look at us as we approached. Coach Sylvester raised her head to us, "fellow cheerleaders, please welcome your new captain Beth, as well as her friend Anne.

Woah, what? "Captain?" I gasped.

"Captain?!" a tall girl with red hair exclaimed. "Ms. Sylvester, I have to object! This girl is just a freshman and not only is she on the varsity team she's the captain too! You said I was going to continue being captain."

Coach Sylvester turned to look at the girl. "I'm sorry Aubrey, but unfortunately I found somebody with more potential."

Aubrey glared at me with disgust. I decided to speak up. "Uh…Coach Sylvester, I – I don't think that you've put me in the correct position. I mean, I can't be captain; I haven't even done cheerleading before. I don't even know what they do. I would think that," I looked at the red head girl, "Aubrey would better benefit from being a captain."

Aubrey crossed her arms. "Exactly."

Coach Sylvester raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry girls, but what's done is done. Now unless you want to go back to being nobodies I recommend that you welcome Beth and her friend with open arms."

I sighed. Aubrey looked livid.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter has a lot, I mean a lot, of perspectives from other people. Leave a message of what you think should happen in the next chapter!**

_ From the Point of View of Aubrey Sheppard_

_Damn it, Beth Corcoran stealing my place as captain. She must be pretty damn special if she is only a freshman and got the captain position. _

_ I lifted my arm off my bed and grabbed my phone. 'Bethany Corcoran' I typed in. Nothing much came up mostly pages on somebody named Shelby Corcoran who was on Broadway. Probably her mom. I went to the second page of results. Nah, just things about Shelby and then some weird WMHS blog things that I didn't read. _

_I dropped my phone back onto my bed. I needed some way to take Beth down so I could get my rightful position on the Cheerios. _

_..._

"Oh, hey, Quinn," I said as I walked into the living room. Quinn was sitting on the couch laptop on her lap.

She looked up at me raised her eyebrows. I looked down at my uniform. "Yah, I need to go and change," I blushed.

Quinn shrugged then turned back to her computer. I kicked off my sneaked and dropped my backpack on the floor.

I wandered into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I then went back into my room and changed from the uniform into a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants.

_From the Point of View of Quinn Fabray_

_I was working not-so-intently on a case when Beth came home, all spick and span in her cheerleading uniform. I smiled internally as I remembered my first day at Cheerios. I remembered the accomplishment I felt, like all that mad dieting and exercise paid off, I could finally start fresh and be on the outside the person I always felt on the inside. _

_Another thing was that Beth didn't really look like me, which I guess would be surprising, since you know, I gave birth to her. Unlike my first day of Cheerios, Beth's face was full of shyness and embarrassment. She hid it pretty well though. _

_I wonder if Shelby ever noticed things like this. Ugh, I had to get out of this state of mind, always making Shelby the enemy. She wasn't the enemy; as a matter of fact she was a lifesaver. Although I may not think that now, I thought back to when I was sixteen. It all made sense back then, to give my child a proper home and have a mother that was the correct age to have a child; not a sixteen year old who was in high school. _

_I watched Beth walk to the kitchen and pick up an apple. I threw my head back against the couch and sighed. Lucy Quinn Fabray stop thinking, you need to work. _

_…_

It was about the end of the third day of school. We had cheerleading today right? I was already sore from the last practice. Currently I was at my locker getting my things for the next class. I looked up and saw Aubrey Sheppard and her cronies heading my way. I sighed and closed my locker door. I raised my eyes expectantly as she approached.

"Cheerios practice today, Beth."

"I know…" I responded.

"The only reason that Coach Sylvester made you the captain is because your rich mother briber her," Aubrey claimed.

What? Wait, wait, wait. That was the most bogus thing I have ever heard in my whole fourteen years of life. Mom bribing me to be a cheerleader? Yeah right.

I burst out into laughter. "Aubrey. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. My mother didn't bribe anyone."

Aubrey tried to look skeptical but even she knew what she said was stupid. "Whatever," she said as she walked away, "at least I wasn't an accident."

I frowned. Accident? Like me being conceived? That kind of accident?

Oh, well. I shrugged it off. Aubrey probably couldn't come up with a better insult than that.

I walked to my final class which was Band, which I had with Anne. I've been playing clarinet for about five years now. It's good for my OCD because it gives my fingers something to focus on. Anne has been playing trumpet for five years too. She uses this old trumpet that has been passed down through her family for like, four generations. It's kind of cool, actually.

I took my chair and started putting together my clarinet. Anne approached me holding her trumpet. "Hey, can I come over tonight?" she asked.

"Sure," I responded.

Anne smiled. "Cool. It's just that my mom has some friends from her bridge club and they're coming over, and I don't want to be there."

I giggled. "You're such a socially awkward penguin."

"Shut up, Beth. I'm not as awkward as you are. Anyways, I just need to be at you're house until six."

I nodded. Anne went back to her section and Mr. Cowan raised his conducting baton. "Alright," he said in his deep voice, "Let's get started."

….

Man, Cheerios practice today was tough. We did that thing where you had to go to the top of the pyramid. Of course, I HAD to be the top. At least if you fall there is all these people around to catch you.

I walked in through the front door with Anne following behind. As usual, Quinn Fabray was sitting to the couch with her laptop.

_ From the Point of View of Anne Attenborough_

_There was a blonde haired lady sitting on the couch. She stood up as we came inside. "Hi Beth, who's your friend?" she asked in a slightly nasally voice. She extended her hand to me and I shook it looking at her face. _

_"I'm Anne, uh, Beth's best friend."_

_The lady smiled. "I'm Quinn Fabray, I'm a friend of Shelby's."_

_I could see the familiarities between her and Beth. They had the same nose, like same EXZACT nose, same hair, and most noticeable; same smile. However unlike Quinn, Beth had brown eyes. _

_I didn't know how to feel about Quinn. I know that I was supposed to hate her, you know for giving up Beth and all, but she was just one of those people, no matter how hard you try, you can't seem to dislike. I guess she passed on that trait to Beth as well. _

_…_

Anne and I were sitting on my bed. "What do you think of Quinn?" I asked.

She shrugged. "She's okay I guess, I mean, she pretty."

I nodded. "What do you want to do?"

Anne shrugged. "We could watch a movie or something," she suggested.

"Alright."

Anne and I watched _Pretty Woman_ over and over again until it was six and Anne left.

I said bye to Anne and sat on the couch, flicking on the TV. The door opened and Mom came in carrying take out. "Hi, Mom," I said.

"Hi, Shelby," Quinn said.

"Hey guys," Mom said as she grabbed the takeout and headed to the living room. She handed me a carton then one to Quinn.

"Thanks for dinner, Shelby. I would have cooked but I had a lot of work," Quinn said to Mom as she sat down.

"No problem," Mom responded.

We watched TV for a bit. I remembered what Aubrey said earlier today. "Mom," I asked, putting down my food, "was I accident?"

Quinn's eyes widened. "Excuse me," she whispered and hurried away.

"What would make you think that?" my mom asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter," I mumbled.

My mom looked worried. I continued picking at my food.


	17. Chapter 17

**Woah! 17 chapters! This chapter takes place like a month after the last one. In this chapter there is a football game and Beth doesn't feel so great. In the next chapter it is going to continue being at the football game and Beth and Aubrey are going to exchange some words. **

It was about a month into the new school year and I'm #themostpopulargirlinschool. It's fun when there are never any people in your way when you walk down the halls. I've gotten loads more self-confidence and all that good stuff. Even the classes are really easy, like I don't even need to pay attention and I get A's.

Football season has begun and tonight is their first game, of course we cheerleaders are going to be there. Bradley and Franc are on the team though they're not like quarterback or anything important. At lunch Anne and I sit with the cheerleaders and then all the football guys sit at the table next to us. Nate sits with the glee losers and all the other people in the little group that we had at the beginning of the year (like Michelle or Darien) just sit with their new friends or something. I don't know.

Also my mom got a promotion at her work so tonight, before the football game; we're going to Breadstix, (which is, like, the only formal restaurant in Lima,) as a celebration. Quinn Fabray is still living with us and I can't say I mind that much anymore. She's fun to talk to and stuff. When she first moved it was really awkward but now it's okay, I guess. I guess there are not many houses for sale in Lima.

….

We sat down at the booth, me on one side and Quinn and Mom on the other. "At, uh…, seven I think," I said, "I'm going the football at my school."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. I blushed.

"Want me to come with you?" my mom asked.

"No way!" I gasped, and then realized that might have sounded a bit harsh, "I mean, uh, I'd rather you didn't."

Mom laughed. "I remembered when I was in high school!" she smiled.

"When I was in high school," Quinn laughed, "I forbade my mom from coming to any of my cheerleading performances."

The waiter came and took our order. I looked at my watch. It was 4:47. "What time are we going to be done?" I asked. I needed to be at school before 6:30.

My mom shrugged, "Around 5:15 maybe."

I nodded.

…

Our food had just arrived. "Before we begin devouring this delicious food," Quinn began lifting her glass, I followed suit, raising my glass of lemonade, "I propose a toast to Shelby and her new promotion!"

….

I waited anxiously for 6:15 when I could leave to for the game at school. I looked in the mirror quickly before I left. Beautiful. I grabbed my cell phone and shouted "Bye Mom!" as I ran out the door. I saw Anne ahead of me walking and I ran to catch up with her.

"Yo!"

Anne turned her head around. "Hey Beth."

"You excited?" I asked.

Anne nodded. "Yeah."

"My mom got a promotion so this afternoon I went to BreadStix with her and Quinn for dinner."

Anne frowned like she seemed to do every time Quinn's name was mentioned. "Cool."

I swallowed, trying to force the mucus down my throat. Anne and I walked on until we saw the brick building ahead of it. The parking lot was almost full even though it was early.

Anne arm brushed mine. "You feel hot. Are you okay?" she frowned.

I felt my forehead. "I don't know, I mean I feel fine."

Anne felt my forehead. "Dude, you really feel hot."

"Shut up. I'm fine." I'm not sick, I'm fine.

"Okay, okay, calm down."

We arrived into the parking lot and went around to the field where the Cheerios were stretching and the football guys were warming up in all their gear and shoulder pads.

Anne and I were instantly surrounded by fellow Cheerios. "Hey guys," I greeted everyone. I noticed Aubrey hanging back, looking smug.

Coach Sylvester came out of the locker room and said into her megaphone, "Let's get to work!"

We all spread out and got into position. Coach Sylvester turned on the music and Madonna's _4 Minutes_ came on. We danced and flipped around the field until it was time for the big finale. The pyramid. I ran towards the two lifters and they gave me a boost to the top. I landed firmly on the hands of the people that were holding me and put my arms up.

The song ended and Coach Sylvester watched us continuing doing the pyramid. We stood as straight as we could for like, two minutes until Coach Sylvester said, "Get down."

I fell back into the arms of the catchers. Everybody else got down then Coach Sylvester called me over.

"Blondie," she said quietly, "are you feeling alright?"

I frowned, "Yeah…"

She nodded. I watched her walk away to talk to the football coach. To tell the truth I wasn't feeling alright, I felt nauseas. But I'll stick it out. I walked away and sat down on the bleachers. I looked up and saw Bradley approaching me, blonde hair shining.

"Jordan! Get back here!" Mr. Robinson, the football coach, shouted from across the field.

Bradley ignored him and he sat down next to me. "Hi," I said to him.

"Hey, Bethy," Bradley's deep voice said to me.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

Bradley grinned. "Yeah, kinda."

"What time is it?"

"Like 6:50."

I looked around at all the people sitting in the stands. I felt like shit, ah god. I was exhausted, nauseous, I probably had a fever, and now I had to stay at some game and do weird dance moves and then go on top of some stupid pyramid made out of people. Ugh.

"You! Jordan, get over here!" the football coach yelled, "Stop hanging out with your girlfriend and get your butt over here!" He looked mad.

Bradley blushed. "I – I need to go."

I nodded. Bradley jogged off; when he was about halfway across the field he turned and waved. Meh, I halfheartedly waved back.

….

It was the halfway through the second quarter when I really, really felt like I was going to throw up. I cupped my hand over my mouth and swallowed it back down. Ahh, I wanna go home and just go and lay in my bed. I rested my head on Anne's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No," I groaned, "I feel like absolute shit."

"Want to tell Ms. Sylvester?"

"No," I whispered, "No way, otherwise I won't be able to do the routine."

"Can you make through the game?"

No. Nope. "Yeah, probably," I lied.

I watched Bradley play football. The quarterback threw the ball to him and Brad ran dodging the opposite team. He seemed pretty good, not that I know ANYTHING about football. Suddenly some big dude came up from behind and tackled him.

A groan came from the crowd. If I had the energy I would have cared.


	18. Chapter 18

**Uh, here's a new chapter. Tell me what you think.**

I watched Bradley struggle up and tried to ignore the pounding in my head as the crowd cheered. I looked at the big screen at the edge of field. There were five minutes left of the second quarter, therefor five minutes until half time.

_From the Point of View of Quinn Fabray_

_Even through Beth strictly told us no to, Shelby and I still went to the football game. The WMHS Titans were winning; 14-7.I saw Beth sitting with the rest of the cheerleaders on a bench close to the sidelines of the field. _

_The whistle blew, signaling half time. The footballs jogged off the field and to the sidelines. I recognized Bradley Jordan; he came to see Beth sometimes. He was cute, with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. _

_…_

It was half time and we had to do the stupid pyramid and stupid cheerleading routine. The band was playing while the color guard was doing their dance thing.

I watched, bored, and tried to keep from throwing up.

"Looks like someone isn't feeling well," Aubrey snickered from behind me.

I turned around. "Can you like, go away," I groaned. The last thing that I needed to deal with was Aubrey Sheppard.

"You know," Aubrey continued, "one of the major symptoms of pregnancy is vomiting and nausea."

I frowned, and turned back to look at the field. "My throat really hurts right now, and I don't want to talk to you. The fact is, you even thinking that I am with child is complete bullshit." Please, please Aubrey. Leave me alone.

Even Aubrey knew that what she had suggested was stupid. "Yeah, well, at least I'm not flat chested," Aubrey said, searching for a good comeback.

I sighed and retorted, "At least mine are real."

Anne laughed.

Aubrey looked stunned. Then her eyes lit up. "At least I don't have two moms."

I raised my eyebrows. Uh, what? I put my hands on my hips and stood up to look Aubrey in the eye. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Aubrey smirked, "Yeah, I saw you at Breadstix with you and then your two moms. One blonde and one brunette."

Oh, she is talking about my mom and Quinn. I sighed. I really, really didn't have the energy to explain my home life to Aubrey Sheppard. "Look, I don't have two mothers, lesbian moms, and/or bisexual moms. I have one mom. The blonde lady, that's just Quinn Fabray, she's just living with us. Can you now, please, please ,leave me alone?"

Aubrey smirked and walked away. I sighed and looked at Anne, "How many minutes until we go on?"

She shrugged. "Like, five. Listen Beth, are you sure you can do the routine."

"Yeah, dude. I feel better already," I lied.

_From the Point of View from Quinn Fabray_

_"And now, welcome the McKinley High Cheerios!"_

_I smiled as I watched the cheerleaders run from the sideline onto the field and get into position. The feeling that Beth was feeling was so familiar to me. That being part of something special makes you special. _

_I looked at Shelby. And she looked at me and frowned. "Is this what you used to do when you were a cheerleader?" she asked as the routine began. Beth was good, like, really good. She did a double handspring across the field, causing Shelby to grimace. _

_I laughed. "Yep."_

_"Surely," she said, "singing would be a better way of expressing yourself."_

_I shrugged, "I mean, well, yeah I guess so." I remembered that day, a few months ago, when I heard Beth singing that song. _

_…._

_The cheerleaders got into a formation, a formation that I recognized so well. For the big finale they were going to do a pyramid. The girl in the southern-right position meant that they were going to be on the very top. Beth was in the southern-right position. Why would Ms. Sylvester make her the top? Was Beth REALLY that good? It took me a year to get to the top and Beth only did it in a month._

_The song stopped and Beth ran up to get the boost. _

_Suddenly she stopped, eyes widened, covered her mouth and ran off the field, crying. The music faded and the other cheerleaders stopped and looking confused. Then her friend Anne ran after her. "Beth!" she called._

_I turned to look at Shelby who was already halfway down the stands chasing after Beth. I grabbed my purse and followed her. _

…

I sat in the bathroom in front of the toilet. Basically throwing up my guts. Anne sat on top of the sinks, watching me.

Finally when I felt like I was done I slouched on the cold, tile floor. I heard the door open and mom rushed in. "Oh my god, Beth!" And then to make matters worse, Quinn Fabray came in as well.

_From the Point of View of Quinn Fabray_

_I rushed into the bathroom and saw Beth sitting on the floor, looking absolutely terrible. Shelby was sitting next to her, rubbing her back. It reminded me of when I would have morning sickness, except then I didn't have anyone to clean me up._

_"Come on sweetie," Shelby whispered, "let's get you cleaned up."_

_Beth nodded then stood up. She took a few steps then leaned back over the toilet. "Mom," she groaned after flushing the toilet, "I think I'm sick."_

_Beth stood up again and leaned on her mom. "I wanna go home," she cried. _

_"I know, sweetie. Let's go home."_

_Leaning on Shelby, Beth limped out of the bathroom. Anne looked at me and raised her eyebrows. "Is she, okay?" I asked Anne._

_"If you're implying that Beth might be pregnant," Anne exclaimed, "then you're wrong. She's not like you, she's not irresponsible."_

_I blushed. "You - you know about that?"_

_Anne nodded. "Yeah, so does Bradley. But don't worry. We haven't told Beth or anybody else."_

_I bit my lip. "Well, I – I need to go see if Beth is okay."_

_Anne hopped off the bathroom counter. "Alright. Take care of her, okay."_

_I smiled. "I will don't worry."_

_…_


	19. Chapter 19

**In this chapter Quinn talks to someone from her past, Shelby goes to CVS and Beth is sick. In the next chapter Beth is going to go to the doctor and then MAAAAYYBEEE Aubrey will find out Beth's and Quinn's secret relationship. I'm still debating if that is a good idea. **

I laid in the back of mom's car. "Do you think you ate something, or have a stomach bug?" my mom asked as we drove home.

"I don't know. I probably have a virus or something," I groaned. My throat was so sore it was hard to talk.

"I'm proud of you, honey."

Yeah, I bet. You're real proud of your daughter who JUST threw up in front of the whole high school, in the middle of a cheerleading routine. "Why?" I asked.

"Those flips or whatever that you did. That was amazing Bethie."

If my face was not already red from the fever I probably had, I would have blushed. Also, the back handsprings that I did weren't actually that hard. All that you had to do was trust your body then go for it.

We arrived at home. Mom pulled into the driveway and I sat up, then quickly laid back down after a wave of nausea hit. Ugh, I could feel it coming up.

…

A few hours later

…

_From the Point of View of Quinn Fabray_

_I looked up from my phone as Shelby came into the room. "I'm just off to the drugstore to get some things for Beth. She's sleeping right now, but if she needs anything can you get it for her?" Shelby asked me as she swung her purse over her shoulder, grabbed her keys and rushed out the front door. Poor Shelby, she seemed stressed. _

_I quietly walked upstairs and peeped into Beth's bedroom. She was (as Shelby said) sleeping in her bed, wearing a blue sweatshirt. She looked so peaceful; god, I loved Beth so much. She was me, I mean, it was like looking in a mirror. I would give up anything for Beth._

_I quietly closed the door and headed into the guest room. I sat down at the desk when my phone buzzed._

_Noah Puckerman: Quinn Fabray? This is Noah Puckerman. Remember me?_

_Quinn Fabray: Puck? How, may I ask, did you get my number?_

_Noah Puckerman: Yes! You remember me! _

_Quinn Fabray: How could I forget the person who got me pregnant? Again, how did you get my number?_

_Noah Puckerman: I have my sources. What's up?_

_I thought about Noah's question. So much has happened in the past few months that it would be hard to say it over text._

_Quinn Fabray: Nothing much._

_Noah Puckerman: Quinn, It's been ten years. Certainly something must have happened. _

_Quinn Fabray: Well, I dropped out of my drama course and went into law school. Drama just wasn't for me, I realized. Yale has a great law school. I moved to California and worked for a big law firm, but then they offered me a better position in Lima. I guess Lima needs better lawyers. Anyways, I took the job and right now I'm living in Lima, Ohio. Back where I started, I guess._

_Noah Puckerman: Are you dating anyone?_

_Quinn Fabray: Why?_

_Noah Puckerman: No reason, I just want to know. How's Lima? Has it changed?_

_Quinn Fabray: Everything is pretty much the same. And, also, I'm not married or dating anyone. _

_Noah Puckerman: Where are you living?_

_Quinn Fabray: I'm staying in a hotel. I haven't found a house yet. _

_I wondered how Puck would react to the fact that I was living with our daughter. I wondered if he still cared about Beth._

_Quinn Fabray: So, what has changed in your life since high school?_

_Noah Puckerman: My pool cleaning business earned me enough money to move to Utah where there are a lot of pools. I met a lovely woman there named Mandy and we eloped and in Las Vegas we got married. Mandy is the CEO of a Target store here and I help out there. I also do landscaping. _

_Quinn Fabray: How did you get my number?_

_Noah Puckerman: You really want to know huh?_

_Quinn Fabray: Yes!_

_Noah Puckerman: Fine. Well I rented and RV and my family drove coast to coast. As we were passing through New York City I saw one of those big billboard things with an advertisement for Wicked starring Rachel Berry. Mandy and I both thought that it would be a good experience for the kids if they were to see a Broadway show. I MAY have snuck backstage to go and ask Rachel for your number. She resisted at first, but I wore her down. _

_Kids? So Puck has an actual, proper family now. I couldn't help feeling a bit of resentment towards him. I felt that he was forgetting about Beth. _

_Look at me. I was such a screw-up. Beautiful, perfect, Quinn Fabray getting nowhere in life. No husband, no kids (well, kids who actually recognized me as their parent). What have I done with my life? Nothing. Even Lima Loser Puck has got a family, a spouse. He's happy unlike me. Puck doesn't have to live everyday with somebody that you love so much, more than anything else, and that person doesn't even recognize you. _

_Beth was my perfect thing. As long as Beth was in my life I could go on. _

_Quinn Fabray: Do you remember Beth?_

_Noah Puckerman: Yeah, of course. How could I forget? _

_Quinn Fabray: Never mind. Look, I have to go._

_I put my phone down and turned my head as the front door clicked and Shelby came in, carrying a CVS bag. _

_"Were there any problems?" Shelby asked. She opened a bottle of medicine and poured it out. _

_I shook my head. "No, no problems at all."_

_…_

Yuck, that medicine my mom gave me made me sleep like a rock. Well, at least until around 3:30 when I woke up and definitely could not get back to sleep.

One of the worst things about being sick is the sore throats. Whenever you swallow or open your mouth it feels like ten thousand needles are stabbing your esophagus.

It's been about two days and I still haven't gotten any better. Tomorrow mom's taking me to the doctor. She's still had to go to work though, so Quinn is taking care of me. Giving me medicine, or bringing me hot water bottles and such. It's been kind of awkward, but I feel too shitty to care.


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter doesn't really have much Beth, it's mostly Aubrey. Quinn and Beth do a bit more bonding. Review! **

_From the Point of View from Aubrey Sheppard_

_Aubrey4theWin: So, I was in the middle of a double cartwheel when I felt her brush by. The music faded and I watched her blonde hair run off the field and into the school. I was like 'WTF Beth?' Then I heard her friend Anne Attenborough telling Coach Sylvester that Beth was sick and had thrown up, and that she had to go home. Personally, I'm hoping she's pregnant. That's not actually that unlikely of a thought considering the number of teen pregnancies in this town. Not to mention the whole 'Bun-in-the-oven Becky' scandal last year._

_AbigalSkySplits: So she just ran off? God, I wish I had been there but my sister had a wedding that I just HAD to go to. _

_Aubrey4theWin: Yeah. And she wasn't in school today._

_AbigalSkySpilts: Yeah, I noticed that. _

_"Aubrey! Dinner time!" my mom called from below. I quickly typed 'GTG' to Abby and ran downstairs. Ashley had just finished setting the table and sat down. I followed suit and sat in the chair next to her. My brunette mother came into the dining room carrying a pot of pasta. _

_"Mom…" I groaned, "You know I can't eat pasta. It's too fattening."_

_She sat down and rolled her eyes. "There's some lettuce and tomatoes in the fridge. Go make yourself a salad."_

_"Thanks."_

_I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the vegetables out of the refrigerator. I put them in a bowl and went back into the dining room._

_"That girl that ran off the field in your football game," my mother asked as I sat down, "was she at school today?"_

_I shook my head. "Rumor has it that she threw up."_

_Dad looked sympathetic. "Poor girl, imagine embarrassing yourself like that in front of the whole school."_

_I shrugged. Personally I thought that Little Ms. Corcoran deserved to be knocked down a few pegs. I thought back to something she had said to me earlier that night._

_"Look, I don't have two mothers, lesbian moms, and/or bisexual moms. I have one mom. The blonde lady, that's just Quinn Fabray, she's just living with us. Can you now, please, please ,leave me alone?" _

_Quinn Fabray. I wasn't almost head cheerleader for nothing. I knew that name sounded familiar, I just didn't know where I had heard it before. _

_"Mom?" I asked, "What high school did you go to?"_

_"Why, Aubrey," she smiled, "the same high school that you go to now. William McKinley. Surely you should know that. Haven't I shown you my year books?"_

_Mom's Yearbooks! That's where I had seen Quinn Fabray. Head Cheerleader, blonde, popular. Just like Beth Corcoran._

_"Do you know anyone named Quinn Fabray?" Was she a cheerleader?"_

_Mom shook her head. "Not that I remember. I remember her being in a seeing her preform at some glee club competition thing and I also remember her being in a wheelchair."_

_"Oh." Not exactly the information I was looking for. I made pact to look her up after dinner was over._

_…_

GamerGirlBeth: Anne. Anne. Anne. Anne.

Anneroni: What?

GamerGirlBeth: I have salmonella.

Anneroni: Really?

GamerGirlBeth: Yeah, Mom took me to the doctor today and they did some tests. I have salmonella and I have to take all these medicines and I'm probably going to be out of school for a week, at least.

Anneroni: Was it something you ate?

GamerGirlBeth: I guess. How was school?

Anneroni: Lonely.

GamerGirlBeth: Awww…

Anneroni: I mostly hung out with Mady and Brad.

GamerGirlBeth: Right now I'm lying in my bed. Quinn is making me some tea. Mom has to go to work for the rest of the week so Quinn is taking care of me. Hang on, BRB, going to go throw up.

Anneroni: Uh…okay.

GamerGirlBeth: I'm back. I haven't had much to eat so I didn't throw up that much.

Anneroni: I – I don't need to know…

GamerGirlBeth: Lol.

The door opened and Quinn came through. I looked up from my phone. Quinn was carrying a mug of steaming tea, a plate of crackers, and two lollipops. I struggled to push myself up and leaned against my headboard.

Quinn put the tray onto my lap and sat down my feet on the bed. "Thanks, you didn't have to get all that other stuff," I said as a picked up my Rooibos tea.

"Trust me," Quinn smiled, "when you throw up; eating Saltines and sucking on lollipops really help."

I smiled at Quinn's pretty face. "Alright, sure is worth a try."

Quinn moved up on my bed so that she was almost mid-thigh. "What did the doctor say?"

I groggily leaned back against my headboard. "I have food poisoning. Salmonella."

Quinn's green eyes widened. "Isn't that serious? Don't people die from that?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, but luckily mine was caught relatively early."

Quinn's brow furrowed. "What food did you eat that maybe gave you it?"

"I don't know."

Quinn nodded. She looked down at the tray that was sitting on my lap. "Want me to bring you more Saltines?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, if I eat anymore I'm probably going throw up. How do you know all this stuff anyways?"

"What stuff?" asked Quinn.

I looked down at the steaming tea. Under my blanket my fingers were tapping out a 4/4 rhythm. "You – you know, what to do when you're sick."

Quinn blushed. "When I was pregnant I had really bad morning sickness."

"Oh." I had forgotten that Quinn has a baby.

…

_From the Point of View of Aubrey Sheppard_

_Q-u-i-n-n F-a-b-r-a-y I typed into Google. The first few pages of results were about cheerleading, the Cheerios winning nationals, a feature in Sky Splits magazine. Bla, bla, bla. Noting really interesting until I looked on the third page of results. Below a Quinn Fabray fan fiction there was a WMHS blog article by someone named Jacob._

_Glee Club Re-Cap_

_By Jacob Ben Israel_

**_This article is for members of my blog only. This was not printed and published publically. _**

_ Congratulations' Glee club. Last place. _

_William McKinley's Glee club came home from regionals yesterday, without a trophy BUT with a baby. Yes, preggers Quinn Fabray had her baby while the Glee Club was at the regionals. Not much information had been released but we know that Quinn didn't keep the baby (named Beth); she was adopted by Glee club's star Rachel Berry's birthmother and coach of Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby Corcoran. _

_Huh. Looks like I just found my pot of gold. YES! YES! I could take Beth Corcoran DOWN now. I printed out the article and put it into my backpack. _

_Hello, Mr. Paper. Prepare to go on the main bulletin board at school tomorrow._


	21. Chapter 21

**In this chapter we see what Aubrey tries to do with the information. I'm thinking that Mr Shue and Ms Fabray will have a reunion in the next chapter. Don't worry! The truth is close to being revealed to Beth!**

**It's Britney Bitch!**

**Also, should we see some romantic between Beth and Bradley? Subtle of course.**

**...**

_From the Point of View of Anne Attenborough_

_I slammed my locker door closed. Today was Tuesday and all these people have been coming up to asking where Beth was. I just told them that she was sick and probably was going to be out for a week. _

_I turned around to see Aubrey stride past looking smug, carrying a piece of paper. I followed her as she grabbed a thumb tack out of the bulletin board and stuck her paper onto it. I looked at the paper and froze. It was the one about Beth being adopted._

_"How – how did you get that?" I stuttered. I looked around. There was no one around us. _

_Aubrey smiled, "I have my ways."_

_"You can't put that there!" I was almost yelling now._

_"Why not?" Aubrey asked, "It's a free country."_

_ "Aubrey," my voice fell to a whisper as I looked around to see if anyone had seen it, "please, I'm begging you. Don't put that up there."_

_Aubrey shrugged. "I never realized it was so important. In that case, don't you think everyone should know?"_

_My eyes were full of fury. "Aubrey, something like that could ruin a whole bunch of people's life," I began to yell, "take it down or I'll take it down for you!"_

_Aubrey smirked. She didn't care if everyone found out Beth and Quinn secret. She didn't realize how this could ruin Beth's life. _

_"Everyone!" Aubrey called, "come over here and look at this."_

_People turned and started heading over. "That's it," I gritted though my teeth. I ripped the paper off the bulletins board, ripped it up into pieces, shoved it into my mouth, and then spitted it into Aubrey's face for good measure. _

_Aubrey looked stunned. Then she regained her cockiness. "No matter, there's plenty more where that came from. For now," Aubrey started to address the group crowded around us, "Everyone, go on to Google –"_

_She didn't get to finish because I lunged at her, shoving my hand over her mouth and kicking my leg behind her knees, causing her to fall to the floor. I guess doing wrestling in PE paid off. _

_The crowd around us got noticeably larger. I sat onto her chest and put my hands on to her shoulders preventing her from getting up. _

_"LET ME UP!" she screamed. _

_"Don't ever mention what was on that paper!" I gritted through my teeth. _

_"Oh," Aubrey cocked her head, "you mean the fact that B-"_

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed into her face. _

_"Let me up!" Aubrey cried. I could tell that this was all and act though. Her eyes were happy she knew that she had won. She knew that she now had ammunition against me. _

_Suddenly two strong arms pulled me off Aubrey and swung me over their shoulder._

_"She just started attacking me out of now where!" Aubrey cried._

_"That's bullshit!" I screamed from over the man's shoulder. He put me down but still had me constricted. It was Mr. Schuester, my history teacher. I never knew he was so strong. Cool. _

_"Come to my office," he whispered into my office. I managed to get one good glare at Aubrey before I was dragged along by Mr. Schuester. _

_…_

_"Sit down," he said pointing to a chair in front of a desk. _

_I looked around at all the picture of the glee clubs he's had over the years. One stood out in a special place on his desk._

_"Now tell me what happened," he said calmly._

_I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry; I'll never do it again. Can I go now?"_

_"Not until you tell me what happened."_

_"Aubrey was going to release some personal information to the whole school, which could potentially ruin at least two people's life, and I was trying to stop her. Calmly at first but then she wouldn't listen."_

_"What information was this?" asked Mr. Schuester._

_I looked at the picture of the glee club on his desk. I recognized Quinn except she looked younger, even more like Beth than she does now. She was wearing a dress and had a semi-prominent baby bump. That was my best friend Beth in there. There's something weird to think about. Why was Quinn in glee club? I didn't know she sang. Hang on, if Mr. Schuester taught Quinn that means that he knew about the whole pregnancy thing which meant that he probably knew that Beth was Quinn's kid. Was Beth's dad in glee club too?_

_"I can't tell you," I responded._

_Mr. Schuester looked sympathetic. "Look, I'll talk to Aubrey. I'll make sure she respects other people's privacy."_

_I nodded. "Thanks."_

_"I noticed you looking at the picture of my very first glee club," he smiled. _

_I nodded again. _

_"Do you mind telling your friend Beth that she should audition for Glee club?" Mr. Schuester asked._

_I thought about this. Beth was quite a good singer. She could never sing in front of people though, it was hard enough to get her to sing in front of me. Beth would never do it._

_"I'll try."_

_Mr. Schuester smiled. "You can go now if you want."_

_I stood up from the chair and walked out the door, into the crowded hallway. _

_…._

I lied in my bed, stomach gurgling, and forehead burning. I tried to close my eyes to go back to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. I reached over and grabbed my book from my nightstand. Wait. I could hear something. Someone was downstairs, singing. It wasn't my mom; I had heard her singing enough to know what her voice sounded like. Plus, at 9:30 in the morning my mom would surely be at work.

I dizzily got out of my bed and opened my bedroom door a crack. Quinn was singing quietly (_I've Had) The Time of my Life. _Uh, what was I supposed to do now? Tell her to stop? Join in?

So, I just sat at the top of the stairs and listened. She had a beautiful alto voice. It was cool, seeing a different side of Quinn. I never imagined she could actually sing. I mean, I know she joined glee club and stuff.

I didn't want her to know I was listening though so I quietly slunk back to my bed. Just in time too because Quinn was coming upstairs to check on me. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep as my bedroom opened and then closed.

Boy, getting up used a lot of my energy. I felt my mind begin to wander and eyes become heavy.

I loved hearing my mom sing. It was beautiful and she was really good. But hearing Quinn, it was like her voice was channeling into me. I can't really explain it. Of course Mom was a better singer, being on Broadway and such. I wish I could sing like her.

…


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry I couldn't update during the weekdays, I have had kinda a lot of homework. If there are any ideas post them in the reviews. Expect at least two more chapters this weekend. **

I woke up this morning feeling slightly better, I guess. I looked up at my ceiling and reached for my phone. It was 10:15. The fun thing about being sick was that I got to stay up all night playing video games or reading. I ended up going to bed at like, five and waking up at like ten. Unfortunately my mom already left for work by then so Quinn usually had to give me my medicine. I groggily walked down stairs and looked for some Saltines. Quinn looked up at me as I approached.

"Your mom said that we need to get your schoolwork from your teachers. Are you feeling up to it, or are you going to stay here? I'm fine going by myself," she asked.

I opened the cupboard door. "I'll stay here, I guess."

Quinn nodded and looked back onto her laptop. "I'll go at eleven, maybe."

I took the medicine from the counter and poured it into the spoon. "Do we have anymore lollipops?"

"Lollipops for breakfast?"

I wandered into the living room and nodded.

Quinn smiled. "I'll get some when I get your school work."

I wandered back upstairs. My throat was killing me, ugh. I felt that there were over 9,000 needles poking into there.

I peeked over the railing of the stairs. "Quinn?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?"

Quinn frowned. "Doing what?"

I shrugged. Dear fingers please stop tapping on my leg. "You know. For being so nice and stuff. Getting me food, medicine, even going to pick up my things from school, looking after me." I wish I had never asked this question as things were getting pretty awkward right about now, "You don't even know me. You only met me like, a few months ago."

Quinn took a long time to answer, which made me feel more resentment for asking that question. I mean, it's not like I was complaining. I liked it…kind of, I guess. I could take care of myself perfectly fine, even if I did throw up every two hours. And plus, Quinn was cool. She was young enough to get pop culture references, unlike my mom who was oblivious to whatever was going on in the world that wasn't on Broadway and who treated her iPhone like a tool from the Stone Age.

Suddenly Quinn beamed. "I like you, Beth." She stated.

Right. Uh, Okay. Not exactly the answer I was expecting.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age," Quinn continued.

"So I've been told," I said. I thought back to when we had that orientation thing at WMHS and Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester both mistook me for Quinn.

As a matter of fact, one of the nicknames that Coach Sylvester had suggested when I first joined Cheerios was 'Lil' Q.' 'Q' = Quinn. Uh, okay.

"What do you mean?" asked Quinn, obviously changing the subject.

"Well, it's just that, well uh, at school a lot of the teachers have been mistaking me for you."

"Like who?" Quinn adjusted her position, looking more intrigued.

"Like Coach Sylvester or Mr. Schuester. You probably don't know them though."

Quinn nodded. "I do."

"Oh."

I was silent. I felt our conversation was done so I walked back upstairs.

_From the Point of View of Quinn Fabray_

_I thought about the conversation earlier. That was my chance, the perfect chance, to tell Beth the truth. But no, no, I couldn't do it. _

_At 10:57 I put on my shoes and jacket, grabbed my purse and headed the front door. Driving to WMHS felt natural; even though I haven't been to Lima for over ten years I still knew how to get there. It's like riding a bike; you never forget. _

_I pulled up into the full parking lot. It was my second time being here in over ten years. The first time being the football game, although it was dark and I didn't actually go inside. _

_I walked through the front door and into the main office. The secretary looked up at me. _

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Uh, I'm here to pick up Beth Corcoran's homework. She's really sick and going to be absent for the next few days," I looked around and through the glass windows into the office. The principal was sitting at her desk. She had a lot of trophies and certificates around her. _

_She pushed a notebook towards me. "You're going to have to sign in. While you're doing that I'll go get a copy of, Beth Corcoran was it? I'll get a copy of her schedule. _

_It wasn't until I had stepped out of the main office that I looked at Beth's schedule. Her first class was American History with one Will Schuester. Dear God, why? _

_I sighed. This should be interesting. I did not want to see Mr. Schuester, I haven't seen him in over ten years, he's most likely going to ask me about Beth and I'm going to get this whole long speech about telling the truth, bla, bla, bla. _

_I sighed and began the walk to his classroom, butterflies in my stomach. I was so busy thinking about what I was going to say to Mr. Schu that I didn't realize where I was going and bumped into someone as I rounded the corner. _

_"Sorry." I apologized. _

_"Why, look whose scrawny ass decided to show up!"_

_I raised my eyes to look up at the woman. She had blonde-gray hair, and sharp eyes. My lips turned up into a smile and before I knew it I was grinning. _

_"Coach Sylvester! It's so good to see you!" _

_"Why are you here, Q?It's been ten years. It's amazing that I still recognized you."_

_Does Ms. Sylvester know that I was involved in Beth's life? Of course I used 'involved' loosely. _

_"I'm just in town," I said, "and I wanted to stop by. To you know, relive the memories."_

_She nodded. "When you're done, what was it? Reliving the memories, come and stop by my office. We should talk about things."_

_"Okay."_

_She stalked off and after a moment of pause, I continued walking though the quiet hallways to the American History room. _


	23. Chapter 23

**I know that last week I said that I would post at least two new chapters but, uh, I only did one. That's because i'm pretty stuck on what to do for the conversation between Quinn and Coach Sylvester. Also during the week I was pretty busy. This chapter is okay, it's mostly fluff until I actually have an idea. **

_The room was empty. I guess he didn't have a class this period. I saw his familiar, curly, head leaning over his desk grading some papers. _

_I knocked on the door. "Hi."_

_Mr. Schuester looked up. "Quinn?"_

_I nodded. A corner of his lip turned up into a smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked. _

_I wonder why I didn't consider this before. If I told him the true reason that I was here he would know that I was living with Beth. Then I would get a big speech (probably a song too) about telling the truth, and being yourself, and all that emotional stuff. However if I lied I wouldn't get Beth's papers she would have a lot of things to catch up on when she got back, adding even more stress to what she most likely already has. And frankly, though I may have done it in the past, I really don't wish to tell Mr. Schuester my problems. _

_I frowned. "I'm, uh, just stopping by. I'm talking a road with my family and we were passing through Lima and I decided to stop by. To you know, relieve the memories," I lied. I just couldn't tell him. _

_"Cool," he smiled. "Look, if you ever want to come and guest star in glee club, well, it would be my honor."_

_I shrugged. "Sounds like fun."_

_Mr. Schuester smiled. "In two weeks then?"_

_"It's a date." I looked around the classroom. "I should probably go now," I stated, "you know, back to my family."_

_"I'll see you next week then."_

_I nodded. "Bye Mr. Schuester."_

_"Bye Quinn."_

_I cautiously walked out of the room. I was disappointed in myself. The bell rang and I saw Beth's friend Anne coming out of the classroom next door. She was laughing about something with another girl who had beautiful red hair. _

_"Anne!"_

_Anne looked at me and strode over. "Yeah?"_

_"You have American History class with Beth right?" I asked._

_She shook her head. "No, but I have Mr. Schuester homeroom. Why?"_

_"Would you mind, maybe, getting Beth's homework?" I grimaced. I knew I shouldn't be asking Anne to do something that I knew I could do perfectly well, but…_

_ "Sure, I guess." Anne looked confused, "I'll bring it tomorrow after school. Any idea of when Beth might be back?"_

_"The doctor said that she would be back in school in a few days from now. She's getting a lot better."_

_"Cool." Anne said. "Bye."_

_Anne turned and flounced away._

_…_

_After awkward meetings with the rest of Beth's teachers (the ones that still worked at WMHS didn't remember me, thankfully) and carefully positioning myself around the school to avoid again meeting one Will Schuester, I was finally done. _

_However, I was not looking to meeting with Coach Sylvester. I sighed as I dawdled through the crowded hallways. _

_There it was. The door to Coach Sylvester's office. Cautiously, I knocked and a voice spoke through the door; "If you have an appointment feel free to come in. However, any people who do not are not allowed inside. Also, no fatties."_

_Did I have an appointment? Ah, who cares? I quietly opened the door and stood in front of her desk. God, I didn't want to be here, just let me go. Coach Sylvester was a powerful woman though and I respected her. The thought of ditching didn't even occur to me until now. _

From the Point of View of Beth Corcoran

For the first time in, like, a week I felt fine. No nausea, no headache, nothing. What time is it? Okay, its 3:00, people should be out of school by now. I looked up at the ceiling, then at the closet where my cheerleading uniform hung. In retrospect, I'd never thought I'd be in this position. Head cheerleader, most popular girl in school. All the things that, in middle school, I never wanted to become. I had always expected cheerleaders to be stuck up and bitchy, like they are in just about EVERY high school based movie. And for the most part, they were. I mean look at Aubrey Sheppard and her cronies.

Was I becoming one of them? Maybe that was why Nate stopped hanging out with us. Ha, now all that I needed to do was join the freaking celibacy club and I would be, like, the most cliché person ever.

"Q?"

That's what Coach Sylvester had called me when she first saw me. Quinn. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be on the Cheerios. I don't know if being a cheerleader was a blessing or a curse. I miss the old me. Didn't care about her hair, or what anyone thought about her. I still don't care what anyone thinks of me, I guess. Maybe.

Nate. Nate wasn't afraid to be himself. I mean, look at him. He had the perfect opportunity to become popular, being friends with Anne, Darien, Brad, and I before we became popular. All he had to do was continue hanging out with out with us and he could have had the heat too. But instead he decided to do what he loved and join glee club. He didn't have to hide behind a fake image like so, so many people at my school.

I pulled off the blankets and got out of my bed. Hopefully today I could actually eat something without it coming back up ten minutes later.

I grabbed a handful of Oreos from the pantry. Meh, who gives a shit about calories. I sat down at the couch and checked my phone.

New school newspaper post, bla, I don't care. YogscastSips just uploaded a video. Awww yeah!

From the point of from Quinn Fabray

_"Have a seat Quinn," said Coach Sylvester._

_I sat down in the red chair in front of her desk. I wonder if she had switched chairs In ten years because if she hadn't it would be a total blast from the past. _

_"Your little doppelgänger has been making quite a name for herself around here," the blonde woman continued._

_"What do you mean?" I asked. I knew quite well what she meant. _

_"You know. Blonde, Lil' Q, B, Minnie Me, Baby Quinn," she sighed, "Bethany."_

_"Oh." I honestly couldn't think of anything to say. This meeting was awkward enough, now we had to bring Beth into it. _


	24. Chapter 24

**I realized that I have been doing a lot from other people's perspectives so hopefully the next few chapters will be mostly Beth.**

_"How's things been going?" the coach asked. I was expecting a big lecture but now she had caught me off guard by asking me something completely off topic._

_"Uh…fine…" _

_The coach leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms. _

_"That's it? Fine? Q, I know the real reason you are here." And here it was. _

_I raised my eyebrows. _

_Coach Sylvester continued. "I know that you're involved in Beth's life and I think that's wonderful. However, at the age she is now, if she realized that you were actually the one that pushed her out she might end up like that man who sits outside Seven Eleven every night until ten when the police come to take him away."_

_I clenched my jaw. _

_"You can't," she continued, "just come into her life and just... expect her to love you. She does, and I realize that I might have something to do with it, know that you and she have a connection. Now you have two options."_

_"I – I don't need you advice," I interjected. Being the powerful woman she was, she ignored me. _

_"You can tell Beth the truth, however breaking a strict contract and most likely facing a legal problem. Or you can leave Beth alone, resulting in her happiness."_

_I rolled my eyes._

_"Quinn," she paused, "the most important thing about being a mother is realizing… how much of yourself you'll give up for them."_

_…_

From the Point of View of Beth Corcoran

Right, so I went to the doctor again and, as long as I take the rest of my medicine I can go back to school. Trust me; I'm not looking forward to having to catch up on everything I missed. Especially in Spanish class where we literally have a quiz every day.

I heard the front door open. It was probably Quinn. Why was she staying with us for so long? The housing market in Lima can't be that bad. Oh well.

I turned back to the computer. I thought about school tomorrow. I wasn't sure if I was excited or sad. I like having a vacation.

…

I woke up this morning to my rooster alarm going off. School today, I wonder if people missed me. I know Anne and Bradley did. I hopped out of bed and put on my cheerleading uniform for the first time in a week.

The house was empty as I walked downstairs. As I poured myself a bowl of cereal, my mom wandered down the hall in her dressing gown. "First day of school, huh?"

"Not really."

"Well, it's your first day of school for a week."

"Yeah," I responded.

"Want me to make you some pancakes?" she asked.

I smiled. "Knowing your cooking… I'd rather not."

My mom giggled back. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I yawned. Mom walked into her bedroom, presumably to get dressed. When my mom was on Broadway one of her favorite shows to do was _Wicked._ Of course Rachel has done _Wicked _but she wasn't as good as my mom. No one was as good as my mom. I quietly listened as she sang _Defying Gravity_ as she was getting dress.

I headed up to the upstairs bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth before school. Once I was done I grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. I grabbed the manila folder that Quinn had got for me yesterday that had my homework and stuff.

"I'm leaving!" I called to my mom.

"Alright!" she called back.

I rushed out the front door and ran up to where I saw Anne up the street. It was a sunny day, not too hat but not too cold. There was a bit of dew left on the grass from yesterday's rainstorm. ]

"Anne!" I called.

She turned around. "Hey," she said as I caught up to her. "You're back?"

"Yep."

Anne seemed quiet as we walked on. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Anne bit her lip. "Um…nothing much. Why?"

"I don't know. You seem out of it," I frowned.

Anne's brown eyes looked down to her feet. "Are you sure you're feeling well enough to go to school?"

What was wrong with Anne? "Uh, yeah…"

We walked on in silence. As were approached close to the school and sighed. "I'm so, so, so sorry Beth," she whispered.

"For what?"

I didn't get the answer though because Anne suddenly ran off at top speed toward the school.

"Anne?"

Was Anne mad at me? Whatever, I'll deal with that later. As I walked through the front door of the school kids spread out, allowing me a place to walk. This was usual.

However, what wasn't usual was when two burly guys from the football team came up to me, took a cup full of blue, chopped up ice, and threw it in my face.

I gasped. "Can you not…" I started. I've never been slushied before. It was cold, and the corn syrup stung my eyes.

The boy with the black hair spoke to me. "Hey, Tonto," he called to his friend, "I don't think this girl deserves to be head cheerleader."

I wiped the majority of slushy off my face with my arm. "And…why is that?"

Tonto spoke. "A basterd girl like you needs to be taken down a few pegs. Man, you need, no, you deserve to join glee club or something because that's right where you belong. Off with those losers."

I shoved my backpack into my locker. "Look, guys. Take my advice. Don't ever, ever, slushy me again. I'll have the whole wrath of the football team against you. Now, excuse me, I need to go wash this off before it stains."

"Fraid' you can't do that," the boy spoke, "you don't got the power around here anymore."

I frowned. "Whatever."

…

I looked at my slushy self. I don't get it. Why, I've never been slushied before. I've seen people do it to other people but I never realized how terrible it was before now.


	25. Chapter 25

**I know some people might have thought that Anne was being a terrible friend and stuff because she ran off and let Anne get slushyed but hopefully this chapter will change that. Sorry the conversation that Quinn had with Sue was not that great, but I kind of felt that it was not that important in the grand scheme of things. **

The bathroom door opened. Phew, luckily it was Anne. "Anne," I looked down and rinsed my face with water, "how come you just left me back there?"

Anne grimaced. "I'm so, so sorry Beth. I – I just had to check one thing really quickly. I'm really, really sorry," her brown eyes welled up with tears. "I tried to stop them from slusying you," she looked me up and down, "but it looks like I was too late."

"What was the thing that you had to check?" I frowned.

Anne's eyes flicked all around the room, uncomfortably. "Um… just something… look, it doesn't matter."

I smiled and decided to drop the subject. "Well," I smiled, "I'm glad to be back."

"Yeah."

I grabbed my binder and walked out of the bathroom with Anne. "Oh," she stopped, "um, I think that you should join the glee club."

"Uh… why?"

Anne raised her sharp eyebrows. "You're a really, really good singer Beth-"

"No I'm not," I interjected. I wasn't.

"You are Beth. And, look, if Nate can do it you can most certainly do it."

"No! I can't most certainly do it," I yelled, "I don't have the confidence."

"Calm down."

I glared at Anne. Then I realized how stupid I was being and burst into laughter. Anne was just trying to help.

"Look, Anne, let's just get to class."

"Well, are you going to join?" pressed Anne.

I shook my head. "No."

Anne shrugged. As we walked on we chatted about what I had missed at school, and I told her all the really boring things that happened to me when I was sick.

Suddenly Anne stopped me as we were about to turn down the main hall way. There were some janitors cleaning up something on the wall. I assume some idiot kid did graffiti again. "Let's not go this was," she said frantically.

"But this is the quickest way…"

"Yah but, see," uttered Anne, "I don't want to go down this hallway."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I- I'm scared."

I raised my eyebrows. Scared? Yeah right. Anne wasn't afraid of anything. She would have no problem going to the pool in a bikini or even trying out for that stupid glee club.

"Uh huh?" I said in disbelief.

"Can we please not go down their?" Anne asked.

"Sure, whatever. But if I'm late to class it's your fault."

_From the point of view from Anne Attenborough_

_That was a close one. Beth almost went down the hallway with the graffiti. I replayed the past events from the last few days in my head. _

_So a couple of days ago I had an orthodontist appointment so I came to school late. Right on the main bulletin board was the article reveling Beth's secret. Of course, I FREAKED OUT, ripping it down and then tearing it into a billion pieces. My stomach felt so sick, I felt like I was going to throw up. At lunch time I marched up to Aubrey. _

_"Aubrey! I can't believe you did that! Seriously? I never knew that anyone could be that freaking mean!" I shouted. _

_Aubrey turned calmly around. "Oh, you mean the fact that everyone now knows Beth's secret and she's is going to get hell when she comes back, if not before. Yeah, don't worry I didn't do that."_

_I frowned, eyes filled with rage. I looked up at the rest of the cheerleading table. They were trying to hide their giggles and smirks. _

_"You didn't do it huh?" I shouted. "Then who the hell did?" Except I didn't just use the word 'hell.'_

_A girl named Gaby, who was a new edition to the cheerleaders and an edition of Aubrey and Co., raised her hand. "I did."_

_I whipped around. "Why?"_

_The brunette pursed her lips. "I thought it would be 'funny'" She winked to Aubrey and they all cracked up. _

_My feelings mostly weren't fury. They were mostly disbelief and dread. I can't believe – I failed her. All of them. Quinn, Beth, even Ms. Corcoran. Quinn trusted me to keep her secret, and I – I failed. Beth's live was going to be a living hell when she came back._

_I was about to grab Aubrey's ugly face and shove it up Gaby's ugly ass when somebody tapped me on the shoulder. _

_I slowly turned around. It was the head of the hockey team. I don't know his name, but he was tall and stocky. He probably overweighed me by like, 100 pounds._

_"It true? 'Bout your friend? The blonde one?" he asked. He already knew the answer. Obviously I wouldn't be this pissed off if it wasn't._

_Then Ms. Perfect Aubrey had to go and point out the obvious. "Duh. Would she be this mad if it wasn't?"_

_The big hockey player shrugged. "You're right. Ha, what a loser that girl is. Being and accident."_

_I didn't say anything. My eyes filled up with tears. I had failed them. Failed Beth. Failed Quinn. By this time the whole cafeteria's noise had dropped down a few notches. Everyone was either watching us or talking about Beth. _

_…._

_As I walked down the main hallway to my final period I saw IT on the walls. "BETH CORCRAN THE BASTERD." It said in bold spray paint. A tear ran down my cheek. I had failed everybody. I felt so guilty. _

From the point of view from Beth Corcran

"Come on, Anne," I said. Anne looked sad, so, I tried to make her feel better. "Let's get to class."

Anne sighed. "I'm so sorry Beth," she whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry I haven't updated in quite a bit... I'm not too sure about this chapter but if it's not that great I can always take it down and redo it.**

**Allyzona**

"For what?" I asked, "Look Anne, whatever you did, even if you didn't do anything, it's fine."

Anne sighed again, "Beth, you should get to class."

"Yeah, I guess." I smoothed down my Cheerios skirt. Anne's downer mood was getting me down as well. "Anne, seriously," I begged, "please tell me what's wrong."

Anne shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. "There's your homeroom, Beth," she motioned down the hall, "go to class."

I didn't want to pressure Anne anymore. I obliged and walked into the classroom, which became silent. I sat in my chair, next to Franc. "Hey." I whispered.

"Oh, hey Beth," he smiled. His smile was really cute. "Welcome back."

"What'd I miss? Anything interesting?"

"Yeah," he smirked. "A lot."

…

I met up with Anne in the northwest hallway. She ran up to me. "Beth!"

"Dude," I said, "I have SO much homework. This is terrible."

"Yah," she agreed. "And –"

Ahhh! Shit, a giant thing of liquid hit me square in the face. Holy crap, that was cold! I looked down, there was blue shushie dripping down my shirt, down my skirt and onto the floor. Gasping, I looked over at Anne next to me.

"What the hell?"

Looking up I saw Mustached Mark, the goalie for the hockey team and recent athletes foot survivor, and… Well look who it is! Aubrey Sheppard, in the flesh.

Aubrey nodded. "Sup, bastard."

Yeah. Right. Man, it sucks to be popular. Anything you do you can get total hell for.

I glared at Aubrey.

"Aubrey, please," Anne cried from next to me, "stop, please." I didn't expect begging Anne. Usually, she was stronger than this, usually be yelling and kicking everybody's ass. Brad had told me what had happened when I wasn't here. About Aubrey getting mad at Aubrey and tearing out her hair.

But now it looked like she was submitting, begging Aubrey. Maybe she didn't have the strength to take on Aubrey, being still sad about whatever had happened this morning.

I saw Aubrey's face softening as Anne spoke. Aubrey's eyes scanned me up and down curiously. I straightened my shirt and tried to make me look as presentable as possible. Which was kind of hard considering the fact I was covered with blue ice.

Aubrey bit her lip. The empty, dripping slushie cup fell to the floor as Aubrey turned around and stalked away.

Ouch. Suddenly, Anne grabbed my arm and started running down the hallway. Tripping, and sliding all over the floor. Now, if only Anne ran like this during volleyball.

"Stop…running…Anne!" I gasped. There was slushie in my eyes and it was burning and hard to see.

We ran into the ladies bathroom just as the late bell rang. "I need to get to class Anne…"

Anne ran over to the sink and wiped off the little blue dye on her cheek and hair. I looked around the bathroom and recalled the very toilet that I threw up in at the football game. Great memories, huh.

I watched Anne adjust herself in the mirror. I'm a mess, god, look at my sorry self, covered with slushie. Anne wiped her now VERY red and VERY wet eyes. My eyes stung from the dyes as well and my eyes couldn't help watering up either. Well, that and the fact that I had just been publically humiliated.

Anne turned to face me and wiped some blue off my face. She then proceeded to sit down on the floor and gently dragged me down to sit in front of her. Biting her lip she said with a pained expression:

"Well….I mean, the blue really brings out your eyes," A salty tear ran down her cheek as my eyebrows rose. "Look…Beth," Anne grimaced, "I think I'd better tell you something. At least before you hear it from anybody else."

"What do you mean?"

Anne was crying now. "I'm going to tell you a story…It's about a young, smart young girl…named, Quinn Fabray.

Quinn Fabray huh? I had heard enough stories about her, and since she found an apartment yesterday and moved out, I thought she was out of my life forever.

"Ooookay?" I said.

"Alright," Anne continued tears pouring down her cheeks at a rapid pace yet still managing to talk confidently and without any voice cracklings, which was one of Anne's many, many gifts. "Well, once upon a time there was a beautiful girl in high school. And one day she made a mis – a bad choice… and nine months later," Anne wiped her eyes, "she had a baby."

Yeah, um Anne? I already knew all of this. I just wanted Anne to get to the point where I think she was getting to.

"Now," Anne cried, "this is where a new character….um…..we'll call her, She – Shelia, comes in. Now Shelia had already a baby, when she was not that much older than Quinn, but unfortunately Shelia was only a birth mother for a couple who were unable to have a child, therefor when the baby was born she couple took it right away."

I listened quietly. I felt sick.

Anne continued. "Sheila was very sad. She would miss so many first times in her baby's life."

She adjusted her position on the floor to grasp my hand, which was franticly taping on the hard tiles. "About sixteen later after Sheila had her baby, she met Quinn Fabray somehow, I don't know how, but Quinn ended up giving Sheila her baby. Quinn Fabray was very sad. It was one of the hardest things she had to do. She loved, and still loves to the baby until this day."

Anne's brown eyes looked right into my hazel ones. "Beth, that baby…"

My mouth opened, but the words didn't want to come out. "Anne," I whispered. "It's me isn't it? The baby, I mean?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Dedicated to Cory ****Monteith**

**...**

Anne Attenborough nodded. Slowly, mouth open, grimacing. All the tears that she seemed to be holding back now seemed to

explode out of her eyes and she wailed.

"How'd you know?"

…

It all made sense now. All those times... I remember...

...

_Quinn seemed to snap out of whatever 'trance' she was in and grasped my hand. Her hand was soft, and warm. She seemed to hold my hand a bit too long. I was getting quite nervous now. Why did this woman express such an interest in me?_

_..._

_"You're guaranteed a spot on the Cheerios. I think you have a lot of potential and I look forward to working with you come High School. Also you have been promoted to the top of the pyramid and once you arrive you will be deemed Vice-Captain, and then maybe mid-year or the next year Captain of the Cheerios."_

_I didn't know what to say. "Bu-but I haven't even tried out yet. What if I'm, like, really bad?"_

_Coach Sylvester smiled. "You won't be. Trust me."_

_..._

_"Quinn? Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages!" said a man's voice behind us. I turned around._

_"Excuse me?"_

_The man had brown and gray hair. Well, more gray than brown. He had brown eyes that were full of eagerness, which soon diminished once I turned around. _

_"Sorry," he said, "I thought you were somebody else."_

_"Yeah…I've been getting that a lot lately," I agreed._

_"What's your name?" He asked._

_"Beth Corcoran."_

_..._

_Anne looked at me. "Dude, are you and this Quinn person like doppelgängers or something? What's going on?"_

_..._

___As a matter of fact, one of the nicknames that Coach Sylvester had suggested when I first joined Cheerios was 'Lil' Q.' 'Q' = Quinn. Uh, okay._

___..._

_I sighed. "Well…uh… I have ADHD and OCD."_

_Quinn's frowned. "Really?"_

_I nodded. "When I was about six the teacher noticed that it was hard for me to sit still so I got tested. Unless I am focusing on something my hands are always moving or shaking. It's hard to control it. It also gets worse when I'm stressed or nervous. But I guess it doesn't really affect me. It used to a lot. I couldn't sit still without moving my hands frantically. But it's gotten better over the years."_

_Another red light. Quinn looked at me and bit her lip. "Oh." She looked down at my hands again. I now felt self-conscious and clenched my hands into fists. "Sorry, Beth. I don't really know what to say."_

_"It's okay! Look, Quinn I'm fine," I tried to comfort her. Green light. Quinn turned back to the road. The last thing I noticed were her eyes filling with tears. Great. _

_ I looked in front of me. Ok, Quinn's crying. What should I do? Comfort her?_

_..._

_Quinn smiled, "I was once like you Beth, worried about what people would think about me. But I realized it didn't matter anymore, there were more important things."_

_..._

_I strode in and stood in front of the sitting down __Coach. Her eyes widened as she looked at me. "Wow," she huffed "you look exactly like someone I used to know."_

_"Quinn Fabray?" I guessed. _

_Coach Sylvester frowned. "How did you know?" _

_I smiled. "I – I've been told a lot."_

_..._

_"You remind me of myself when I was your age," Quinn continued. _

_"So I've been told," I said. I thought back to when we had that orientation thing at WMHS and Mr. Schuester and Coach Sylvester both mistook me for Quinn._

_"What do you mean?" asked Quinn, obviously changing the subject._

_"Well, it's just that, well uh, at school a lot of the teachers have been mistaking me for you."_

_"Like who?" Quinn adjusted her position, looking more intrigued. _

_"Like Coach Sylvester or Mr. Schuester. You probably don't know them though."_

_Quinn nodded. "I do."_

_"Oh."_

_..._

_Coach Sylvester tuned to look at me. "Beth, you can choose from the following nickname: Minnie Me, B, Blondie, Lil' Q—"_

_"Lil' Q?" I questioned._

_..._

Lil' Q. Lil' Q. That's who I am. Lil' Q. That was my destiny, to be Lil' Q, perfect, blonde, smart. Captain of the Cheerios. Glee club member. Cheerleading captain, that's what I am. I can't be that anymore, I don't want to be like Quinn.

I can't be like Quinn. I would never want to put someone through what I was about to go through. And Mom, could I even call her "mom" anymore? "Moms" don't lie to their child for fifteen years. Technically I'm not her child though, so it doesn't really count, I guess.

I don't want to be like Quinn. Or Shelby, for that matter.

A tear ran down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away with my cheerleading uniform. Cheerleading uniform, another thing that Quinn Fabray was.

I can't be Lil' Q. I just can't. If that means quitting cheerleading, even dying my hair brown for god's sake, I will do it. I don't want to make the same mistakes Quinn Fabray did.

"Beth? Are you okay?" Anne touched my shoulder. I frantically scooted away from her hand.

"Don't touch me."

"…Beth… Please." Anne's eyes welled up with tears again.

"Leave me alone."

I ran out of the bathroom, holding my tears in. I don't want Anne right now, or Bradley, or Franc or anybody. Nobody expect Rachel. Rachel would know what to do. Wait, Rachel went to high school with Quinn too, even Rach had betrayed me. Great.

I ran through the hallways, looking for one place where I could be alone and think. A salty tear hit the linoleum as I ran. Normally, I would go to the gym or the Cheerio's locker room but…

So, instead, I headed for the auditorium. Nobody ever went in there and there was a lot of seats that I could hide underneath if someone DID happen to come in.

Then I saw it.

In big letters, spray painted in the main hall way were the words: "Beth the Bastard. Beths-tard."

Oh shit.


	28. Chapter 28

I've never ditched a class before. I've been late a few times, but never fully skipped it. So, sitting underneath an audience chair in the auditorium, I debated whether to stay here or to be brave and go to class (which I think would be Mr. Sheu's history class right now).

If I went to class I would not get another absence on my report card. Though it doesn't really matter, I've already got seven from Salmonella. However, everyone would see me and now, thanks to the Beth the Bastard sign; everyone knows my "secret."

If I stayed underneath this chair (it's quite cozy down here, actually) I could think and not have anyone bother me of or make fun of me. But I was going to have go to one of my later classes anyway. I can't just skip all of school. I just needed some time to think.

Finally, I made the decision to stay right here, in the auditorium. I'll skip the rest of my classes, finally going to band, which was the last period of the day. Nobody would bother me in band because the cheerleaders, jocks, or popular kids are too "cool" to do band and would never want to be seen with a band geek.

Anne would be in band though, which might be a problem. I don't think that I would be able to face her after I ran away from her in the bathroom.

Also the fact that she knows I'm fucking adopted.

EVERYONE knows I'm adopted.

The reality of the situation was hard to wrap my head around. And it's not like "Oh, my mom was a war veteran and she died fighting for her country" or "I came from the planet Krypton and was sent to live with earthlings until I had to save the world."

No, nothing dramatic or cool like that. "Hey guys! I'm a result of a teen pregnancy and my birthmother didn't want me." Whoop di do.

I should have guessed it before. The fact that I'm the ONLY person with blonde hair in my whole entire family and I've never met my dad. My dad was probably some irresponsible druggie or something like that who pressured Quinn into sleeping with him.

I should've paid more attention to those weird crying spells and what not that Quinn always had. I thought it was just menopause or something but even I would cry if I hadn't seen my kid in fifteen years and when I did finally meet them I wasn't allowed to hug them or show any loving emotion towards them.

Wow. Poor Quinn.

….

_We watched TV for a bit. I remembered what Aubrey said earlier today. "Mom," I asked, putting down my food, "was I accident?"_

_Quinn's eyes widened. "Excuse me," she whispered and hurried away._

_"What would make you think that?" my mom asked._

_"Nothing, it doesn't matter," I mumbled. _

_My mom looked worried. _

…

Stop it Beth. You can't be sympathizing with Quinn. You hate Quinn, remember? She didn't want you and gave you up.

And Mom. I mean….Shelby. Shelby lied to me for fifteen years. I lived A LIE for fifteen years. How could you not tell someone, someone you've raised from a baby, one of the BIGGEST factors of their life and not – not feel any guilt?

There's no one I can turn to now. Everyone lied to me. Even Coach Sylvester and Mr. Schuester. And Brad. And Anne. Even my own mother-s?

…

_Under my blanket my fingers were tapping out a 4/4 rhythm. "You – you know, what to do when you're sick."_

_Quinn blushed. "When I was pregnant I had really bad morning sickness."_

_"Oh." I had forgotten that Quinn has a baby._

_…_

How could I have been so stupid back then? I was so damn naïve. Hey, wake up Beth! That baby that Quinn Fabray had? Yeah, guess what? It's you!

And I didn't want to be that baby anymore. Which is why I crawled out from underneath the seat, wiped my tears on my Cheerios outfit, and jogged down the stairs onto the auditorium stage. From there I exited stage left and briskly waked to the girl's PE locker room and quickly changed from my Cheerios uniform into my gym clothes. I looked terrible, but meh, who cares? Quinn Fabray would care about how she looked; but not Beth Corcoran. The new Beth Corcoran is NOTHING like Quinn Fabray.

I folded up my cheerleading outfit. I considered dumping it in the trash can but I figured that Coach Sylvester paid good money for these uniforms and I didn't just want to throw it away. She can probably re use it or something for a new freshman.

I realized I was still wearing my cheerleading sneakers though. And I didn't have another pair in my gym locker.

Ah, what the hell? I took off my sneakers and made a beeline towards Coach Sylvester's office. In my socks.

…

From the Point of View Of Sue Sylvester

_There was a knock on my door. I can't have people wanting to visit me at a time like this! Since the principal was too much of a cheap-ass to do it, I had to call some company or whatever and pay them to have the graffiti on the wall in the main hallway removed. I didn't want Beth to see it. That is, if she hadn't already. _

_"Come in," I exhaled. "But make it fast."_

_Slowly the door opened and blonde, tearstained Beth Corcoran came inside. "Beth?" I stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Are you okay, and why aren't you wearing any shoes?"_

_When I saw little, red-eyed Beth come into my office, looking so fragile and holding her cheerleading uniform, something inside my chest started to hurt and all I wanted to do was to comfort her, make everything better. This was a strange feeling, I not experienced much. Not since my baby Robin was born and then again when she was in the hospital, at age seven, taking her last breaths after a long fight with cancer. _

_Beth softly pushed away from my arms and placed her uniform on to my desk. "Coach Sylvester" she said, "I wish to quit the Cheerios."_

_"What? Why?" I groaned in disbelief. "You're the best one I've had in a long, long time. You can't quit!"_

_"I –I" It looked like Beth was having a hard time actually saying to words she was feeling. Furrowing her eyebrows and shaking her head, Beth continued "I – I just don't want to be like her…Quinn Fabray."_

_"Beth…"_

_"And," Beth cried, "I couldn't stand myself if…I put someone else through what I'm right now. It just sucks, you know, to have your whole entire life be a lie. If I follow in the same footsteps as Quinn Fabray, whether it be by pregnancy or not, something like that is bound to happen. That's why I'm quitting cheerleading, singing, and I'm going to dye my hair brown. I'm sorry, Coach. It was fun while it lasted."_

_Oh, Beth. Your more like Quinn than you know, or wish to know. Both of you are so determined to get your own way. Both of you hide your feelings until they explode out of you. Or not admit your true feeling at all and keep them up bottled up inside until you make rash decisions. Like when Quinn started smoking and dyed her had pink. Or when she made that weird list thing of glee bad-ass-ness. And, yes, don't ask me how, but I knew that Quinn had plated a whole bunch of weird things in Shelby's Corcoran's apartment to try and get Beth back. I can name countless more times. _

_The same blonde haired, browned eyed, Beth that was standing in front of me right now. She was crying, and shaking and had her fists clenched at her sides._

**Here's a new chapter. **

**- Allyzona**

_I wanted to stop her from doing something stupid like this, ruining her life by dying her hair and quitting something that she loved. Honestly, I didn't know that she liked singing but she was raised by Broadway legend Shelby. _

_"You don't have to do this, Beth." I said as I placed as I placed my hand on her shoulder. She noticeably flinched at my touch.  
_

_I resisted the urge to pull my hand back. She obviously didn't want anyone to touch her. Something was bothering Beth, deep inside, that she wasn't saying. I've worked with high school girls for over twenty years. I know when there are things they aren't telling. _

_Beth hands were shaking uncontrollably now. "Ye_ah, _I do."_

_Pep talk time. "You're not Quinn. Beth, you're a whole different person. I can point out a lot of things that are different between you and her." I could also point out a lot of similarities too, but I decided not to mention that._

_The blonde, fifteen year was crying really hard now. "Like what?" She gasped between breaths._

_"Bethany. Although I feel that you're not telling me everything, from past experience I get the jest of what you are feeling. I'm not going to tell you how different you are than Quinn was when she was your age. No matter how much I try to convince you it's not going to change what you think or your actions. Instead I'll tell you this:_

_Mothers and daughters have an undying bond between one another. I myself felt said bond towards my daughter, Robin. When Robin died a piece of me died with her. _

_Quinn loved you, Beth. Trust me, I know because I was there. I lacked in support for Quinn, though, and threw away whatever mementos she had of her old life. Of being on top of the social pyramid. When you were born, Beth, it was one of the happiest days of Quinn's life. She didn't want to give you up. But she sacrificed her own feelings and needs to make sure you had the best life possible, one that she knew a sixteen year old girl couldn't provide. She was only a year older than you are when she became pregnant. _

_Quinn gave you up, Beth, so that you could life a happier life than one you would have lived with her. So go ahead, ruin your life. Dye your hair pink for all I care. But remember, no matter how hard this is for you, think about how hard it was for Quinn."_

_Beth's eyes were full of fury. Quinn's fury. "You have NO idea what I'm going through!" She shouted. _

_I was getting frustrated, why couldn't I make Beth understand? "I know you really don't want to hear this, but, there are WAY more similarities between you and Quinn Fabray than there are differences. You're both selfish and won't stop at anything to get what you want. No matter how many people you hurt along the way!" _

_I wanted to take back my words the minute I said them. I was in no place to be yelling, especially when someone like Beth needed comforting. But for a minute instead of quiet, soft, Beth I saw rough-skinned Quinn. _

_Beth's mouth was open, brow furrowed, and face in total rage. She looked up at me, then angrily threw the red and white uniform onto the floor. "I QUIT!" She screamed._

_Beth ran out of the room, white socks and all. I wanted to go after her, to apologize, to hold her in my arms and make everything better. But I didn't. _


	29. Chapter 29

**In this chapter Beth throws a pity and watches in on a glee club meeting. **

**Review!**

Well, I quit cheerleading. In a dramatic way? Yes. All I intended to do was go in say "I quit", have a bit of pleading from Coach Sylvester, and then walk out. I didn't want to have the whole yelling thing.

Coach Sylvester shouldn't have said that to me. She was in the wrong and she knew it. It seems like everyone in this world is against me.

I went back to the auditorium and went into that booth thing towards the top. It was cool up there; I could see the stage and all the seats.

I rested my head on the balcony wall. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't anymore. I just sat there almost as if I was on a trance. The sick feeling resting in the pit of my stomach wasn't going away either.

…

_You're both selfish and won't stop at anything to get what you want. No matter how many people you hurt along the way!"_

_…_

Those words kept repeating in my head. Selfish. Coach Sylvester was wrong, I'm not selfish. And I'm pretty sure I haven't hurt anybody, if anything, it's totally the opposite. I thought about Anne. What is she doing now? Did she go back to class, or is she hiding out like I am. I highly doubt the second answer. Anne has no reason to be sad; she's not the one who was lied to for her whole life. Anne's not the one who was living with someone for three months, not knowing who they really were.

_…_

_Quinn loved you, Beth._

_…_

I thought back to when I was sick. Quinn would bring me things to eat and drink, comfort me after I'd throw up said food and drink, clean up if I didn't make it to the bathroom in time, get my school work, and run to CVS to get medicine for me and stuff. That was nice of her. Back then (which is weird, because it was only like, a few days ago), I didn't know why she cared about me so much. I had wondered why she would care about some random kid. It all made sense. Quinn does love me. __

Though I hated to admit it, I now realized Coach Sylvester was right. I take back what I thought earlier. Great, now I felt guilty for yelling at her. That wasn't me, I don't usually yell or get all flustered. Heck, my hands were shaking so much I thought I was going to have a seizure.

Again, I'm not selfish. Didn't I quit Cheerios so I don't do to anyone else what Quinn and mom did to me? Or something like that. I don't want to be Lil' Q but I don't want to be a nobody either. I just want to be Beth. My own person, not daughter of cheerleader Quinn Fabray. Or daughter of Shelby Corcoran, Broadway singer.

I'm not sure whose daughter I actually am, though. I'm not too pleased with Quinn or ….mo – Shelby at the moment.

I knew there were emotions down inside of me that I couldn't access yet. I had to keep digging, and digging until I made sense of what I was actually feeling. Coach Sylvester was right, again. I wasn't telling her everything I was feeling, because I couldn't admit it to myself first.

…

It was the last period of the day, band. I had originally planned to go to band but there was going to be all sorts of people in the hallways who would see me. Also, I'm not wearing shoes. I decided that I could either leave school now and walk home or wait until everyone else leaves, and then leave inconspicuously. I'll do the second option. Teachers would be sure to be annoyed if I grabbed my backpack and walked out the front doors. However, if I left shortly after everyone else they wouldn't really mind. The only people I would have to watch out for would be the people in after school clubs.

A tear ran down my cheek as I thought about returning home. Mom would come home around seven but Quinn usually there. God, facing Quinn. Looking her into the eyes, trying not to treat her any differently, and pretending that everything was okay. Quinn would be able to tell that everything was NOT okay and then she would come and ask me if everything was okay, and almost crying, I would say yes it was, but Quinn wouldn't believe me. I always felt that Quinn had the ability to read me like a book, while I however, never knew what she was feeling. _  
_

I put my head into my hands and let out a shaky sigh. School was almost over, only like five more minutes until the final bell rang. I figured that I would have to wait about ten minutes after the final bell until the majority of people have cleared out, and then run home. In my socks. I was starting to wish that I hadn't thrown them on the floor of Coach Sylvester's office.

Anne would be in band right now. I wonder if hurt her feelings when I ran out of the bathroom. She shouldn't feel sad though. Look at me! My life's a bloody mess. I'm the one who should be sad.

My life's a bloody mess.

I don't know who I am anymore.

"BRRRRIIINNNGG!" The final bell rang. I could hear students piling out of their classrooms, chattering loudly. If this was a normal day, Anne, Mady, and I would be emerging out of band talking, making plans for sleepovers and things like that. Sometimes Brad would come to my locker and invite me to the movies or to his house. Sometimes we would kiss. We've made out a few times. That's probably what Quinn Fabray started with too, and look what it escalated to: Me.

Sorry, little, me.

….

I was about to stand up and go to my locker when I forced to crouch down because people came into the auditorium.

Oh, it's just the glee club, I recognized Nate. He walked with a confidence I'd never seen in him before. He seemed to be pretty popular. Well, in glee club standards. _  
_

The glee kids filed in the first couple of rows of seats. Mr. Schuester stood up in front of them.

"Good afternoon. I've reserved the auditorium for this afternoon so we can practice for regionals. Also, I would like to share with you the set list."

He passed out a paper to the students. Some smiled, some gasped, and some were emotionless.

Mr. Schuester returned to the front of the class. "First we'll have a ballad by Nate, and then we'll have two group numbers."

"It's not fair," some girl grumbled, "Nate always gets solos."

"That's because he's the best," Another boy retorted. "Now shut up."

Nate smiled.

"Nate you can practice now, if you want. Everyone, I expect you to be respectful."

"Thanks, Mr. Sheu." Nate said. He walked up onto the stage and smiled. He has a cute smile.

The lights dimmed and the music started up. I recognized the song immediately. It was _Be Alright_ by Justin Bieber.

**"Across the ocean, across the sea,**

**Starting to forget the way you look at me now**

**Over the mountains, across the sky,**

**Need to see your face, I need to look in your eyes**

**Through the storm and through the clouds**

**Bumps on the road and upside down now**

**I know it's hard, babe, to sleep at night**

**Don't you worry**

**'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight"**

Normally, people would make fun of him for singing Bieber. But he was really good. Like, super good.

**"Through the sorrow, and the fights,**

**Don't you worry**

**'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**All alone, in my room**

**Waiting for your phone call to come soon**

**And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles,**

**To be in your arms, holding my heart**

**Oh, I,**

**Oh, I,**

**I love you**

**And everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Through the long nights**

**And the bright lights**

**Don't you worry**

**'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**You know that I care for you**

**I'll always be there for you**

**I promise I will stay right here, yeah**

**I know that you want me too,**

**Baby we can make it through anything**

**'Cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Through the sorrow, and the fights,**

**Don't you worry**

**'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight**

**Through the sorrow, and the fights,**

**Don't you worry**

**Everything's gonna be alright"**

Seeing Nate singing like this…it was kinda hot, actually. When the song ended everyone started clapping and I burst into a smile. My first smile of the day.

"That was wonderful, Nate" Someone with dark hair called from the audience. There were mummers of agreement.

__Mr. Schuester gave Nate a pat on the back as returned to his seat. "Nice job, buddy." He said to Nate, who blushed and looked embarrassed in return. At least I think he looked embarrassed. It was kinda hard to see from up here.

Mr. Schuester stood up again. "Sorry guys, but I'll have to cut this rehearsal short. Our special guest has just arrived! I asked her to come and talk to you guy a few weeks ago. Because, she was one of the first glee members, and a wonderful woman in herself.

Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome Quinn Fabray!"

God, curse my luck. How bloody coincidental. _  
_


	30. Chapter 30

**In this chapter Quinn sings in glee club. I know this chapter is longer than the usual ones but I was having too much fun writing it that I didn't want to stop.**

__"Um, hi." Quinn went to stand next to Mr. Schuester. He smiled and gave Quinn a friendly hug, which she returned.

"It's so nice to see you, again!" He laughed.

"Yeah," Quinn giggled. _  
_

That smile. Did I have the same smile?

"Quinn was a member of our first ever glee club," Mr. Schuester said.

"That's Quinn Fabray?" I heard someone whispering. There were a lot of murmurings going around between the students. Nate, was frowning.

"She's hot," I heard another boy say. This made me smile.

"Wait," a girl whispered. She was sitting in front of Nate. "Fabray, isn't that -?"

"Yeah," some one answered.

Hearing this, Quinn smile faltered. "I hope you would pleasure us, by maybe, singing us a song? This is glee club after all," Mr. Schuester said to Quinn.

"Um," she hesitated, "I haven't sung in front of people in a long time."

"You'll be fine," Mr. Schuester said.

"I don't know…"

"It's been eleven years since I've last heard you voice."

"Fine." Quinn looked worried.

I should had left. I didn't need to hear Quinn singing, it would just make me break down again.

I watched Quinn Fabray walk onto the stage. She looked all around the auditorium. "This brings back memories," she said as her eyes fell…right on me.

Shit, shit, shit. Duck down, duck down. You didn't see me Quinn, okay? There is NOBODY up in the balcony thing so if you thought you saw someone you didn't okay? Please, please Quinn, you did not see me, okay?

"How much as glee club changed over eleven years, Mr. Schuester?" Quinn asked.

"Not much," he laughed.

I leaned against the balcony wall listening. "Our glee club improves over the years, I think it's because I get experience from past years," Mr. Schuester continued.

"Man," Quinn sighed, "I loved being in glee club. At least back then. I don't know if it's changed."

"It hasn't, not much. Same, really, just with new people."

"Same, 'I'll stand by you no matter what aspect'?" Quinn asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Mr. Schuester.

Quinn gave an airy laugh. "I don't think I would've made it through high school if it wasn't for the glee club always being there for me."

She seemed to be thinking about something else when she talked.

The music started, it was _Open Arms by Journey. _I popped my head over to watch Quinn.

**"Lying beside you**

**Here in the dark**

**Feeling your heartbeat with mine**

**Softly you whisper**

**You're so sincere**

**How could our love be so blind**

**We sailed on together**

**We drifted apart**

**And here you are**

**By my side**

**So now I come to you**

**With open arms**

**Nothing to hide**

**Believe what I say**

**So here I am**

**With open arms**

**Hoping you'll see**

**What your love means to me**

**Open arms"**

Look, Bethie. That's your mom. You came out of her. Quinn was a good singer. A great singer, even. Though not as good as mom (Shelby).

I started crying again. Like, really hard. Gasping for breath, I watched Quinn some more.

**"Living without you**

**Living alone**

**This empty house seems so cold**

**Wanting to hold you**

**Wanting you near**

**How much I wanted you home**

**But now that you've come back**

**Turned night into day**

**I need you to stay"**

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the auditorium and sat on the floor, head in my hands. The door shut, blocking out the rest of Quinn's song.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. "That's the lady who had head cheerleader Beth Corcoran when she was in high school."

"Isn't Beth adopted? That's what the she was talking about when she said "that she didn't think she would make it through high school'?"

"Yeah, I don't know the whole story. I think that Quinn lady gave her up after she got knocked up."

I looked up at the walking girls. They saw me as they turned around the corner. I recognized one of the girls. She was in my Social Studies class. I remembered because she had these really, really light blue eyes.

I looked up at them as if to say "go ahead, ask if I'm okay. I dare you."

The girl on the left whispered to her friend with the cool eyes. I could still hear them pretty clearly though.

"Whoa, isn't that Beth Corcoran? Head cheerleader Beth Corcoran?"

I interrupted them. "Well, ex – head cheerleader, actually," I said dejectedly.

The two girls came up to me. "Are you okay?" the one with the really, really, cool eyes said.

"What do you think?" I retorted. I shouldn't be so rude. "Sorry," I apologized as I put my head back onto my knees.

"Um…anything we can do to help?"

I fiddled with my sock. I hate my weird fidgety problem. I thought I was getting better at controlling it, but thanks to today, I've fallen down twelve rungs.

"Probably not, unless you have a time machine that goes back about fifteen years." Stop being rude, Beth. They're only trying to help.

"Uh…"

I looked up at the two girls. "You have really cool eyes," I said to the one on the right. I think her name was…Victoria, maybe.

"Thanks," she said.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better," the girl on the left said, "Ms. Fabray seems pretty cool."

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I saw Mr. Schuester coming out of the auditorium. Frantically, I stood up "sorry, I have to go," I said to the two girls, and ran off down the hall. Which actually, wasn't that easy since I was only wearing socks and the floors were made of linoleum.

Once I was safely in the east hall, I walked to my locker, whipped of my socks and threw them in my back pack, and, barefoot, headed out the front doors of the school. It was 3:54.

I started jogging through the parking lot. I barely made it to the main road when a car approached me.

"Beth?"

I turned around to see Quinn car and Quinn herself looking at me, amused.

"Um…hey…Quinn."

"Want a ride?" She pushed open the passenger seat door and I, reluctantly, got in.

"Why are you here so late?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, cheer practice," I lied.

"I thought there's not practice on Thursday?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Coach added a new practice session to prepare for Nationals." I couldn't look at Quinn. Now was not the time to start crying, plus, she might know I was crying by looking at my face. Quinn knew what it looked like when I cried. Sometimes, when I was sick, it would get so bad I would start crying and Quinn would come in, hold me in her arms and clean me up.

So instead, I kept my head firmly faced toward the window.

"Where's you uniform?" Quinn asked. She didn't seem suspicious, just curious. "Also, why are you barefoot?"

Think, think, think. "Uh…" THINK BETH, GODDAMMIT THINK! "Um…I ripped my uniform doing a handspring. Coach Sylvester took it to get it fixed."

It was weird, being so close to Quinn now that I knew who she really was. I took my hair tie out and fiddled around with it in my hands. I didn't want to continue tapping on my leg; I think I was getting a bruise.

Okay, make everything seem normal. "What were you doing at the school, Qu-" My voice broke. I couldn't bring myself to say her name.

"Oh, um. I had to do something for one of the teachers." For some reason she didn't want to tell me about the glee club thing.

I didn't respond. Don't think about Quinn, Beth. At least, not right now in such a risky situation. Look at those houses, Beth, look at those pretty houses. Don't think about Quinn.

I was silent for the rest of the short ride. I only lived like, 1.7 miles away from the school. When you live in a small town like Lima, everything is close.

…

Quinn pulled into the driveway. "You're acting strange. Is everything okay?"

Crap, she didn't know did she? She couldn't know. "Oh," I faked a small laugh, "I'm just really tired from cheer." I should be an actress, man, I was lying so well. I think. Hopefully.

The car engine was turned off and, quickly, I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. After unlocking the front door, I threw my backpack on the floor and ran upstairs to my room.

There were fourteen new messages on my phone.

_Anne Attenborough: Beth, u there?_

_ Beth?_

_ I'm sorry Beth. Please answer._

_ Beth, I'm crying, please answer._

_ I'm sorry. _

_ Are you okay? Where are you?_

_Bradley Jordan: Hey _

_ U okay? Anne told me what happened._

_ I didn't see you in class today. _

_ Beth?_

_ I miss you._

_Franc O'Neil: Sup._

_ Are you alright?_

_ Anne's here at my house, she's crying a lot. It's kinda awkward._

I decided to message Anne back. She seemed pretty upset.

_Beth Corcoran: Hey _

Anne replied immediately.

_Anne Attenborough: Beth! _

_ Beth! You're here!_

_Beth Corcoran: Yeah_

_Anne Attenborough: Where did you go? After fleeing from the bathroom, I mean?_

_Beth Corcoran: Yeeeah, sorry about that. I went to the auditorium. I can't believe I ditched half my classes. _

_Anne Attenborough: What did you do in the auditorium?_

_Beth Corcoran: Just thought about stuff. And cried. _

_Anne Attenborough: Sorry…I went looking for you in the gym and all our usual places but I couldn't find you._

_Beth Corcoran: I quit the Cheerios. Coach Sylvester got pretty pissed at me. She started yelling at me and stuff. I don't really want to talk about it though._

_Anne Attenborough: Wait you quit!? Why? _

_Beth Corcoran: I don't really want to talk about that either. _

_Anne Attenborough: Oh. Do you want me to quit too?_

_Beth Corcoran: Nah, I wouldn't want you to quit something you liked doing just because I did. Plus, now that I'm gone, you'll probably be captain. _

_Anne Attenborough: No, I think Aubrey would. _

_Beth Corcoran: Anne?_

_Anne Attenborough: I'm here for you._

_Beth Corcoran: Can I ask one thing? How did you and everyone else find out?_

_Anne Attenborough: It's a really long story. But a few days after we did the high school orientation thing I maaay have asked Brad to research Quinn Fabray and he found this article in the WMHS blog from like fourteen years ago bacsically explaining, well, you know. Later, when you had food poisoning, Aubrey, I guess found the article too. Luckily I saw and ripped it down before anyone else saw. I tackled her and yelled in her face and got in pretty big trouble for being violent, or whatever. But the day before you came back this girl called Gaby had already spread it around the school. There was nothing I could do. That why you kept getting slushied. I wanted to tell you myself, before you found out yourself._

_Beth Corcoran: So you and Bradley knew for so long and you never told me?_

_Anne Attenborough: Yeah….. _

_Beth Corcoran: Thanks._

_Anne Attenborough: (;_

_ Why'd you quit the Cheerios?_

_Beth Corcoran: ….._

_ I can't…_

_Anne Attenborough: Ok. You don't have to tell me, yet, if you're not ready._

_Beth Corcoran: Am I selfish?_

_Anne Attenborough: Selfish? No. Not at all._

_Beth Corcoran: Yeah, that's what I thought too, but evidently Coach Sylvester disagrees. _

_Anne Attenborough: What do you mean?_

_Beth Corcoran: Nothing, never mind._

_ Gtg._

_Anne Attenborough: What? Wait! Don't go! I need to talk to you!_

I threw the phone down on the bed. I didn't feel like explaining everything to Anne right now. Or ever. Also, I was quite hungry, because I missed lunch. But Quinn was down stairs so I couldn't go to the kitchen without running into her.

I laid down on my bed, eyes closed. My stomach growled. Apparently, crying all day used up a lot of energy.

Hang on. If I wore sunglasses Quinn wouldn't see my eyes! Ha Ha! Best idea ever. Unless Quinn would wonder why I was wearing sunglasses. But we'll cross that mountain when we come to it.

I hopped off my bed and grabbed the sunglasses off the dresser.

…

Quinn looked up at me and raised her eyebrows as I walked downstairs. She looked amused. "Is this a new trend of something?"

Don't look at her Beth. Just keep walking. "What do you mean?" I choked out.

"Well, for starters, I catch you walking home barefoot. And now you're wearing sunglasses. Indoors."

Open the pantry Beth. "Oh, yeah, I am," I called back. I grabbed a half-eaten bag of goldfish out and calmly walked back up stairs.

That went well.

Project De-Quinn was about to begin.


	31. Chapter 31

I looked down at my mom's "Root Touch Up: Deep Chestnut" hair dye. I sighed and closed the cupboard door. I wasn't going to do this. It wouldn't help. I thought that it would, but when I was so close to actually doing it I realized that no matter what I did to the outside it wouldn't sooth the pain inside.

Or something like that.

Anyways, I decided against going brunette. It would be a stupid thing to do. I looked at my face in the bathroom mirror. I had never liked my eyes; I thought they were too dark brown and boring. Now, however, I was glad for the difference between Quinn and I. My nose and mouth, on the other hand, was pretty much the same as hers. I think my hair was bit darker though and I've never straightened it so it's pretty wavy.

I walked out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom. It was around 6:30 and mom should be home soon. By "mom" I meant Shelby. I picked up my cell phone which was lying on the bed. There were a lot of new messages, mostly from Anne, but a few from my mom telling me that she was going to be a bit late coming home. I didn't care.

_ Anne Attenborough: Beth?_

_Beth Corcoran: What?_

_Anne Attenborough: Want to talk some more?_

_Beth Corcoran: Um…no?_

_Anne Attenborough: Oh, okay._

_ Please?_

_Beth Corcoran: No thanks. Can we just talk about something else? I really just don't want to talk about…well you know. I need to figure things out myself before I tell anyone else. _

_Anne Attenborough: Well, alright._

_Beth Corcoran: How's your mom doing?_

_Anne Attenborough: Fine, why?_

_Beth Corcoran: I thought we were going to change the subject._

_Anne Attenborough: Beth, I really want to talk about this with you, I want to help you!_

_Beth Corcoran: I don't NEED your help so leave me alone! Please, Anne._

There was a knock on my door and Quinn's voice came through the wood. I froze. "Hey, Beth," she said without opening the door, "I think I'm going to get going home. Your mom will be here in about an hour, will you be alright?"

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"See you."

I heard her going back down the stairs. I reached for my cell phone as I sat on my bed and leaned against my headboard. "WMHS online newspaper" I typed into the search bar. The first result was the most recent, from 4:00pm today.

'_Head cheerleader, up and coming homecoming queen, HBIC, and president of the celibacy club's own Beth Corcoran seems to have it all. But all schools respect for her seems to have been lowered when a big secret of hers has now been revealed for the whole school._

_I'm sure a select number of teachers remember a student named Quinn Fabray who went to William McKinley around fourteen years ago. Let me introduce our readers to her. Looking through the old yearbooks we can see that she was also head cheerleader, president of the celibacy club, High Bitch In Charge, but most interesting, glee club enthusiast. _

_As a matter of fact, in one of the glee club pictures she profiled, shall we say, a rather large…belly. Quinn lost all respect when the school found out she was pregnant with one of the members of the football team. She was kicked out of the "C" club, and the Cheerios. _

_When looking up the name "Bethany Corcoran" on the internet the first things you will get are pages on cheerleading scholarships, Cheerios competition results, and a twitter page. If you scroll down further, you will see articles about Broadway star Shelby Corcoran. About mid-way through her career she seemed to have taken a break for about a year and go and teach glee club at a nearby high school. I assume this is where Quinn Fabray and Shelby Corcoran met up. _

_When Quinn gave birth to her baby she put it up for adoption where Shelby Corcoran gladly took it into her own custody. That baby has most likely grown up not knowing who her real mother was, and if she did, well, it doesn't really matter now that the whole school knows. _

_If you already didn't know, or, if you already were aware, that baby was no other than our own Beth Corcoran, daughter of a teen pregnancy, adopted, daughter of Quinn Fabray._

_Now, some people would not see how this matters. They would think "I fail to see how this matters. Just because you're adopted doesn't mean you suck or deserve to be treated differently." To those people I would say that, personally, I agree with them. But in our society of our high school, in Ohio even, being different, like a minority, is bad._

_I'll quote cheerleader Aubrey Sheppard. She says that "Beth only got to be on the team and be captain because of Quinn Fabray. Coach Sylvester, back in the day, always had a soft spot for Quinn and she's hoping that Beth would be able to replace her. In reality, I deserve to be captain. I'm more fit and experience than Beth and frankly, just because someone's mom was a good cheerleader doesn't mean they would be a good cheerleader too. When Beth first joined, she couldn't do ANY forms of tumbling. Not even a back walkover. But of course, she and her friend, got all these hours of extra lessons by Coach herself. The rest of the team? If we can't do something we get kicked off."_

_Sounds like you're pretty jealous Aubrey. We have another quote from a student who wishes to be anonyms: "Beth is really a great person. She not bitchy like most of the rest of the squad is. She doesn't bully people or act stuck up in the least. Whenever she has a chance to take off her uniform she does. She doesn't speak much in class and doesn't try to be noticed. She doesn't usually sit at the popular kids table either, usually with her other friends. So what, if she's the end result of a teen pregnancy? You shouldn't judge people on something as silly as that. Rather, judge people for who they are."_

_Well said. So readers, I leave it up to you. If you decide to treat our classmate Beth Corcoran, or if you prefer, Beth Fabray, any differently then that's your decision. But if you don't, that's fine too. In the comments I would like to see your opinions on Beth and what you think will happen to her tomorrow in school.' _

Way to sum things up. The person in the second quote seemed cool. Also, I was only in the celibacy club for a day. I quit because celibacy is stupid. I wasn't even the president.

The whole school knew my story now that it was publically available on the internet. It was publically available so anyone could see it. Anyone as in Quinn or mom. Shit, if they read this article they would know that I knew. I can't let them see this; I hope they don't see this.

There were a lot of comments down below the article. Some of them were standing up for me but some were really mean. Like this one:

_Beth is stupid and she sucks. What a loser being adopted, especially being from a irresponsible teenager. I have never liked Beth and I hope she gets beat up._

There were also some pretty nice ones too.

_Beth is a really nice person and I hope she'll be there tomorrow at school._

_It doesn't matter who your parents are, what matters is you._

I read the rest of the comments. There was like over 300. Most of them were pretty mean or off topic, but some of them were cool. See, if I weren't popular nobody would care about stuff like this. Life sucks.

I don't know how I felt about that newspaper article, really. I was more concerned about Quinn or mom seeing it and then wanting to talk to me, and I really hate confrontations.

I re-read the article then turned off my phone. I wasn't that worried about going to school now, thanks to all of those awesome supportive people. As for the rest, well, I didn't really care what they thought about me.

I heard the front door open then close, I assumed mom was home. I heard her dropping her bags really loudly on the dining room table.

"Beth! I'm home!" she called from downstairs.

"Ok." I called back, not getting up.

I heard her coming into up the stairs. And then she opened my bedroom door, eyeing me sitting cross legged on the bed.

"I went to Target and got some groceries," she looked at me kindly. Just act normal, Beth, act normal. Pretend that it's a normal day.

"Cool."

"Also, remember Maria from the office?"

I nodded.

"She needs a babysitter for Saturday and is wondering if you would like to do it."

"Would I get paid?" I asked.

"Ten dollars an hour. She says that her daughters are interested in cheerleading and whatever those flipping, jumping things that you do and she says that it would be nice if you could give her girls lessons while you're there."

"How long would I be there for?"

"Around five hours. Maria and her husband are going to Cincinnati Auction House."

"Alright, I guess I'll do it." I uncrossed my legs then re-crossed them.

"Good. What do you want for dinner?" Mom asked as she started walking back down the stairs.

"I don't care. I'm not really that hungry."

"You're not turning anorexic on me are you?" My mom laughed.

"Nah."

"Good."

I walked over to my closet. What was I going to wear tomorrow? It's been so long since I've worn normal street clothes. I haven't gotten many new clothes lately, either. I'll probably wear shorts and a t-shirt like I did in middle school.

I was about to go get my backpack to see if I had any homework from my classes that I DIDN'T actually skip. I don't think I've ever not turned in an assignment before, and even if I didn't finish my homework at home I'd do it at lunch or during another class prior.

There was a knock on the door. I stopped and frowned. I heard my mom hurrying over, pause, and then open the door. "Hello, Anne!"

I froze. Anne? Crap. Crap, crap, crap. What was she doing here?

"Hi, Ms. Corcoran! Is Beth around?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Come in."

I heard footsteps and the door closing.

"I'm about to finish dinner, Anne," Mom said. "You can stay if you wish."

"Yeah, thanks, Ms. C. How are you doing might I ask?"

I could picture Anne's expression. She would be smiling sweetly, hands clasped behind her back. Anne always got along with my mom. Sometime they would go behind my back and plot to play pranks on me. And my mom is always offering to take Anne in if her parents had to go on vacation or something like that.

"Oh, the usual. How about you anything new at school?"

I clenched my jaw. Anne had better not say anything about the whole "situation." Oh, god, please, please Anne.

I could hear Anne voice waver. "Oh, uh. Not – nothing much. Just the usual."

I finally exhaled out of relief. I still had no heck of an idea Anne was doing here but at least she didn't tell my mom anything.

"Still having fun being a cheerleader?"

"Oh," Anne laughed, "Yeah!"

"I'm sure Beth is excited to see you here. I don't know why she hasn't come down to greet you though."

Anne paused. "Yeah."

The footsteps were getting closer and I heard Anne jogging up the stairs.

From the point of View of Anne Attenborough

_Beth's door opened and suddenly I was dragged in by my arm. Her bedroom door was quickly shut afterwards._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Beth frantically whispered at me. _

_"Uh…"_

_"Anne," Beth yelled, but like in a hushed voice, "You can't be here! What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Beth," I calmly placed my hand on her shoulder, "First of all, please remove your hand from my arm; you're squeezing me really hard and it hurts. Second of all, I merely decided to visit you because I thought you might have needed some moral support. I did not know that you were going to be upset."_

_Beth sat down on the floor. I sat down in front of her. "Are you doing alright, I mean-"_

_Beth glared at me. "Are you kidding me? It's not like I have cancer or anything. I'm FINE."_

_I could tell Beth wasn't _

_okay though. She usually didn't get so sharp so quickly. _

_"And," she continued, "I don't need you to come and check on me every five seconds as well. I can manage myself."_

_"Alrighty then. No need to get so snappy. Geez" _

_I watched Beth grab her books and start doing her homework. She probably had a lot, being absent for a week. I could tell she got stumped on one of the math problems. I watched her do the same algorithm over and over again but getting nowhere._

_"Want help?" I offered._

_Beth didn't even look up at me. "No thank you."_

_I raised my eyebrows. _

_Beth didn't talk to me for a good fifteen minutes. One time I glanced up from my cell phone to look at her. There was a little tear running down her cheek. _

_…_

_"Girls! Dinner's ready!" Ms. Corcoran called. I stood up and opened the door and waited for Beth to go out. Ignoring me, she got up and walked out the door and down the stairs. _

_We sat down at the dining room table and Beth's mom brought us a bowl of pasta. _

_After she sat down she asked, "How's school going?"_

_"Fine," Beth said, monotone._

_Ms. Corcoran frowned. "That was enthusiastic."_

_I sighed. It was time for me to do something. "Beth and I had a really fun time at school today. In English class we're studying World War II and all we did was watch videos about the holocaust all day. And in band we got this new song and it's really fun."_

_Beth frowned, and then smiled slightly. "Yeah," she agreed._

_…_

_We went back upstairs after dinner. _

_"Anne?" Beth said._

_"Yeah?"_

_Beth looked down, as if she was about to say something else but instead she just said: "Um… I'm sorry. For you know, grabbing your arm or whatever."_

_"That's alright. I probably have a slight bruise but nothing major."_

_Beth didn't say anything. Instead she just looked down at the carpet and bit her lip. _

_My eyes wandered away from Beth and over to where she was sitting before we ate dinner. I walked over and picked up the 2010 WMHS Thunderclap. _

_"What's this?" I asked Beth._

_"Oh. Uh," Beth blushed. "That's just an old year book. I was, uh, looking at it."_

_"Looking at Quinn?"_

_"Yeah," she said sheepishly._

_I turned to the glee club page. "You do look a lot like her, you know."_

_Beth clenched her jaw and pursed her lips. _

_I sat onto her bed and flipped through the rest of the book. "Oh, hey, there's Rachel! She looks so young!"_

_"Yeah, I know right!" _

_Beth came and sat down next to me and looked at the yearbook._

_"Where'd you get this?" I asked her._

_"I found it in my mom's room along with all her scrapbooks. Oh, yeah, Anne! Let me show you something else I found in her room."_

_"Okay? Sounds like someone did a lot of snooping." I laughed._

_The blonde ran over to her bookshelf and grabbed something out of a book._

_"Come here," she said. "Look at what I found."_

_I looked at what Beth was giving me. "Wow. Is that Quinn?" _

_"Yeah, I'm – I'm pretty sure."_

_"And that baby is you?"_

_I looked the photo of Quinn holding the baby. I think that they were in a hospital or something._

_Beth nodded. "Yeah. I think it's a picture of when I was born."_

_"Quinn looks happy."_

_"She does, doesn't she," Beth looked sad. _

_"Is that the only picture you found?" I handed the photo back to Beth._

_Beth nodded again. "I didn't look that much." _

_…_

_We hung out for a bit afterwards. There was no more chat about Quinn or anything like that. I said goodbye at around 7:30 and biked to my house._

_Was I worried for Beth during school tomorrow? Yeah, I was. But I knew that I would stand up for her no matter what._

_…_


End file.
